Silver Dragons
by lotr325
Summary: Reyana and Draco were childhood friends, but their memories of each other were removed. What will happen when they meet up unexpectedly? Will they remember each other? This is preHBP. It only takes events from OotP into account.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me(except Reyana and her family and any other characters you don't recognize). It all belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
-pays homage to the vastness of Rowling's imagination.-  
Wish I could come up with something as cool as _Harry Potter_!_

* * *

_

_The sun shone through a thin layer of clouds, sending feeble rays of light down on the gardens below. The flowers turned their brightly colored heads to catch the fleeting warmth and the grass, still damp from the previous night's rain, slowly dried. Birds winged overhead, their joyful songs echoing in the still morning air. A gray gravel path wound its leisurely way through the flower beds and beneath majestic trees drooping with age, to a iron gate set in a mossy stone wall. Beyond this gate was the House. A towering edifice of gray stone, it rose, seeming to touch the distant sky. _

_Laughter drifted on the morning breeze, adding life to the otherwise silent grounds. Two children, no more than 8 years old appeared, running across the perfectly manicured lawns. The boy was in the lead, his blond hair tangled by the playful breeze. Little emotion showed on his face, but his gray eyes were filled with laughter and happiness. The girl followed close behind, her freckled face red from her exertions and her dress soiled with grass stains and dirt. They ran in exuberant circles around the trees until they collapsed in contented exhaustion._

_Along the path two women walked arm in arm, heads together no doubt sharing a juicy secret. The contrast between them was vast. One woman was slight and looked as if a good strong breeze would knock her over. Her blonde hair was perfectly coiffed and her dress immaculate. The other was tall and slender, her auburn tresses allowed to whip about in the breezes. Her dress was faded and showed the signs of numerous washings. Despite their differences, these women were the closest of friends as were their children; Draco and Reyana._

_The children lay on their stomachs facing each other. Draco pulled a stem of grass, and putting it between his thumbs, blew on it creating a shrill whistle. Delighted, Reyana too plucked a piece and attempted it, but she only managed to spit all over her fingers._

_Draco laughed and smirked at her,_

"_You're a girl! Girls can't whistle!"_

"_Can so!" Reyana retorted, her brown eyes angry. _

_She pulled another stem and tried again. Still no sound came from the grass. Her lip trembled, but she bravely tried again and failed._

_Draco crowed in delight._

"_Told you so! Girls can't whistle."_

_Now Reyana was shy by nature, but she could never resist a challenge. Her mouth firmed and she put two fingers between her lips and blew. Her whistle rang out, startling the songbirds into silence. _

_Smugly she turned to Draco._

"_Can so whistle."_

_Not to be outdone, Draco put his fingers in his mouth and blew, but only a pathetic burbble came out._

_Reyana tried not to laugh, but couldn't help it. Her laughter burst out of her like a fountain as Draco glared, totally humiliated._

_Finally containing herself, Reyana held out a hand. _

"_Truce?"_

_Draco considered, a mischievous glint in his gray eyes. _

_He nodded and took her dirty little hand in his larger dirty hand._

_Reyana smiled happily at him, glad that their fight was over. _

_But Draco being the Malfoy that he was, had to take revenge. Still holding her hand, Draco pulled Reyana over to him and began tickling her. Shrieks of mirth echoed through the gardens causing the mothers to smile indulgently at each other. Draco grinned widely. This was the perfect game. He was not ticklish but Reyana was. _

"_I give up!" she gasped out, "Stop it Draco!"_

_He laughed in delight. The best part of every game was winning. _

_They collapsed in a heap, panting. _

_Reyana considered the boy laying on her stomach. They had been friends forever. Since they were born Mama said._

_Draco grinned down at her._

"_I have a present for you." he announced, digging in his trouser pocket._

_Reyana beamed. She loved getting presents! That was why her birthday was the best holiday ever!_

_He handed her a small item wrapped in grimy brown paper, his eyes hopeful._

_She tore it open and a necklace fell into her open palm. It was a delicate silver dragon pendant with tiny rubies for eyes on a tarnished silver chain._

_She stared at it._

"_Draco..."_

"_It was my mother's." he blurted, desperate for her to like it, "she gave it to me and told me to give it to the girl I want to marry."_

_Reyana wrinkled her nose._

"_Marry? But you're a BOY! Boys smell funny."_

_Draco flushed._

"_It's special alright? And you're my bestest friend. So there!"_

_Being a sensitive girl, Reyana didn't answer, but clumsily clasped the necklace around her neck._

"_Thank you Draco!" she said, rubbing the pendant, "It's very nice. The nicest present ever!"_

_A wide smile crossed his face and he sat up._

"_You're welcome."_

_Reyana considered for a moment and then smiled shyly._

"_I'll marry you if you want. You're not so bad for a boy."_

_The children smiled and clasped hands, not knowing that this was last day they'd see each other._

* * *


	2. When the Thunder Rolls

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me(except Reyana and her family and any other characters you don't recognize). It all belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
-pays homage to the vastness of Rowling's imagination.-  
Wish I could come up with something as cool as _Harry Potter_!

Credit for the title of this chapter goes to Garth Brooks.

* * *

Lightening flashed across the sky followed by a low rumble of thunder. The dark slate gray clouds roiled and towered over the sleeping town. Rain drizzled down from the sky, accompanied by more lightening and thunder. In a small house on the corner of its street, a young woman tried to get back to sleep. Thunder had always bothered her. She wasn't afraid exactly... just wary. She burrowed deeper under her thick comforter, letting her head slide beneath the blankets. It only took a few moments for her to get uncomfortably hot.

"Bollocks!" she swore rather halfheartedly.

Withdrawing from her nest of blankets, she eyed the clock on the nightstand with dislike. 5 am. Only the clinically insane were awake at this hour. Which, she supposed included her. However, she wasn't awake by choice, so she couldn't be categorized as completely insane. Somewhat insane, yes. How many nearly 18 year olds can say that they're still afraid of thunder? Not many. As if on cue, another roll of thunder filled the air, and the rain began in earnest. The heavy droplets falling on the windowpane and roof drowned out the sound of the thunder. In relief, the nearly 18 year old girl snuggled back down with her comforter and let the steady rain lull her back to sleep.

_Black trees whipped in the wind and rain. I could hardly see 2 feet in front of me, but I knew I had to go on. His life depended on me. I pushed on, ignoring the rain pouring into my eyes and the scratches I had received from some particularly nasty trees. Exhaustion plagued me. I could barely put one foot in front of the other, and the decaying house that was my goal seemed no closer. Lightening flashed, giving me a momentary view of my path. It was not encouraging. There was no path. I was stumbling through this forest of blackness without a guide. I had lost the path. I was lost and I knew that I was going to die. Hopelessness filled me and I sank to the muddy ground. I had failed. I would never save him now. Anguish filled me and I screamed my despair to the uncaring sky._

Reyana bolted upright, and looked frantically around. Relief filled her as she realized that she was in her own room, in her own bed, and that thin sunlight poured through her window. It had just been a dream. A particularly vivid dream. But a dream nonetheless. She swung her feet over the edge of the bed and untangled herself from her sheets. An involuntary shiver iced down her spine as she thought of the dream. The despair still clung to her heart. It wasn't real! Reyana shook her long thick brown hair back, and shoved the dream to the very back of her mind. It wouldn't do to start the day in a bad mood. Work was likely to put her in a bad mood by the end of the day anyway. No reason to make it worse.

She sighed and padded barefoot to the closet. Sliding it open she pulled out her work uniform. Black slacks and a white polo shirt emblazoned with the company name did not make anyone look attractive. Especially not her. Stripping to her bra and panties, Reyana trudged down the hall to the bathroom.

"Eww!" a little boy covered his eyes and ran down the hall screaming, "I'm blind! I'm blind!"

Reyana sighed. Little brothers were a trial on the ego. She turned the water up as hot as she could stand and began her daily motivational ritual. It was sad that she had to convince herself to face each day. It wasn't as if her life sucked or anything. She had a good job, a nice caring family (Too caring she often thought. Who had a curfew of midnight? None of her friends that's for sure.), and plenty of opportunities. But she hated her life anyway. It was so boring and well... normal. Reyana got toweled off and dressed quickly, forcing her unruly hair into a messy bun. Her stomach rumbled, reminding her that if she didn't hurry, she'd miss breakfast, the one decent meal she'd get until her shift from hell was over. She hurried down the stairs to greet her family and more importantly, to eat!

By the time her 8 hour shift had ended, Reyana never wanted to see another jar of marmalade. Who knew that you could spend 3 hours stocking shelves with marmalade? Well, she'd never thought it possible until today. She practically ran out the back door of the store. Reyana took a deep full breath of the misty air. Ahh. Freedom. What a beautiful smell! A lopsided smile touched her lips. This was the happiest she ever was. The feeling of escaping hell was just exquisite! A large DHL truck went by splashing her with dirty gutter water. She glared at the yellow truck fading into the distance and made an obscene gesture. So much for her good mood. It would take a long time to get the stains out of her white polo. Damn.

* * *

Draco Malfoy glared at the groveling house elf in front of him.

"I wanted my steak medium rare, not charred to a BLOODY CRISP!" he shouted, his eyes cold as granite. He hurled the ruined meal at the shivering creature in front of him. The laced potatoes rained down, coating the elf with white goop. Draco snarled and gave the terrified elf a good kick to send it on its way.

The elf scurried away in relief and Draco sat back down on the emerald green chaise in his personal study. He glared at the leather bound book on the table next to him. Anyone who didn't know Draco Malfoy would have wondered what the book had done to warrant such a stare. But if you were unfortunate enough to know Draco Malfoy, you would know that he glared or smirked at everything. He never smiled, unless it was at someone else's misfortune. He rarely laughed, and usually only when a particularly loathsome prank was pulled on a Gryffindor.

With a grudging sigh, Draco picked up the book and opened it again to the title page.

"Dark Arts for the Aspiring Dark Wizard" by Vernon S. Evillé.

A scowl replaced the glare (and yes there is a difference). He was far beyond beginner magic. His father knew it, so why would he assign this piece of rubbish? Draco flipped through the pages. He snarled to himself. He already knew all of this! He was a Malfoy! He was born to this! He'd learned to read from a worn copy of "How to be a Villain-the Illustrated Version"

With a curse, he slammed the book shut and dropped it carelessly on the seat next to him.

"Draco!" a dangerously calm voice intruded.

Draco looked up to see his father standing in the doorway disapproval written all over his handsome face. He suppressed a shiver. For all his bravado, Draco Malfoy was a bit frightened of his father Lucius Malfoy.

"What is it Father?" he asked in a bored tone, a sneer marring his own good looks.

"I believe that I assigned you that book to read, not to mishandle." Lucius said fingering his wand.

"Yes Father, but," Draco paused, staring up at his father.

"But what?"

"But I already know all the spells and incantations! I don't wish to read them again! I want to learn more!" Draco rushed on.

"Know them all?" Lucius sounded amused. "Well then, I suggest we test your knowledge."

Draco lifted his head and met his father's eyes. He was a Malfoy. He would not feel fear.

With an arrogant shrug he uncurled from the chaise.

"Very well Father. But let's make this quick. My dinner is on the way."

Lucius only raised one silver eyebrow at his son. A glimmer of a smile touched his cold mouth. It was time to knock Draco down a peg or two.

* * *


	3. Blood Sport

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me(except Reyana and her family and any other characters you don't recognize). It all belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
-pays homage to the vastness of Rowling's imagination.-  
Wish I could come up with something as cool as _Harry Potter_!

Once again I cannot take credit for the title of my chapter. Credit goes to Carter Burwell who composed the _Rob Roy_ soundtrack.

* * *

Tonight was the night! Reyana grinned at herself in the mirror. She and her friends were going clubbing like they did every Friday night because it was the only night of the week that Reyana's curfew was extended to 2am. It wasn't the clubbing that excited her so much. It was the fact that her best friend in all the world had finally managed to hook her up with Iain, the guy of her dreams! She sighed dreamily and lay back on the bed staring up at the ceiling. She'd first seen him 3 weeks ago at their favorite club and had been smitten. He was tall, maybe 6'2" with the most soulful brown eyes she'd ever seen. His hair was dark brown almost black, with a slight curl. And his face...sigh his face...well the only way to describe him would be Jonathan Rhys-Meyers(a/n:Soccer coach in Bend it Like Beckham)only hotter. Reyana was practically quivering in excitement. How Marcy had done it was the 60 million pound question, but all Reyana cared about was that she was going on a real date with Iain! She dressed carefully for the night in a blood red crop top and a black mini skirt and calf high black boots. Her dragon pendent lay right at the swell of her breast, and her thick tresses were pinned and draped over one shoulder. Reyana had never thought of herself as being attractive, but tonight, she was damn hot! Which of course was the idea.

Marcy arrived right on time to pick her up, dressed as usual in bright pink. It was her signature color.

The two girls laughed and talked all the way to the brightly lit club. They pulled into a parking space and hurried up to the door. Reyana was nervous. What if Iain didn't like her? What then? Her whole life would be ruined! She bit her lip and searched the crowds of people as they entered. Where was he? Had he decided not to come?

Marcy squeezed her arm.

"Don't worry sweetie. He'll be here."

Reyana smiled as if to say "Who's worried?", but kept scanning the room. Marcy's longtime boyfriend Trent came up to us and gave Marcy a deep kiss. She wrinkled her nose.

"Blech you guys! Keep it to yourselves!"

Trent laughed and tugged Marcy against his side.

"We're going to go get some drinks. You alright?"

Reyana nodded bravely

"Go on. Iain'll be here soon."

They left, Marcy shooting encouraging looks over her shoulder.

Just then a pair of strong arms circled her waist.

She squealed in surprise, and turned to look into Iain's eyes.

He was grinning at her.

"Come on baby! Let's go get some drinks!"

Reyana smiled, relief filling her. He had come, and he liked her!

She willing followed him to the bar and ordered a hard lemonade.

She drank it slowly enjoying the warmth as it slid down her throat.

Iain downed his shot of whiskey and called for more. When it arrived he turned to Reyana and lifted it.

"To a night of dancing and booze"

She laughed and drank to his toast. This was actually rather more fun than she'd been expecting.

Finishing her lemonade she ordered a rum.

After a couple more drinks, she was ready to dance, and pulled Iain onto the floor where they started to dance. Reyana felt the room swirl around her as Iain pressed himself against her. They moved together with the music and she couldn't remember a better evening. His lips were suddenly on hers and Reyana felt herself melt into him. He tasted like the whiskey he'd been drinking earlier, and she couldn't imagine a more intoxicating flavor. She lost herself in his kiss as his hands roamed over her body.

"I never thought I'd see the day!" a loud voice broke the moment, "Reyana snogging someone in public!"

She broke away reluctantly from Iain's lips and glared woozily at her best friend.

"Go away!"

Iain laughed and pulled all the way away from Reyana. She felt the loss strongly.

"I'll get you another rum babe."

He left, dodging people left and right.

"So. What do you think?" Marcy asked knocking back a shot.

Reyana blushed furiously "I like him a lot."

Marcy laughed and proceeded to give her friend tips on how to please him if it should come up.

Reyana was sure she was permanently red by the time Iain came back.

"Drink up love."

So she did. The liquor slid down her throat and into her stomach. Iain took her arm and led her to the table Marcy and Trent were already occupying. Reyana sat and listened to the conversation around her as the room swirled. It began swirling faster and faster and she started seeing colors float in front of her eyes. Her limbs felt heavy and everything seemed to be coming from a great distance. Something was wrong. She shouldn't feel this way! She tried to pry her eyes open but they wouldn't obey and she felt herself fall into the darkness of oblivion.

* * *

"Master, Is it time?"

"Yesss... it is finally time."

The shadows swirled and the fire flared. A man knelt before a tall backed chair. He was pudgy and sweat ran down his face.

"I will call my Death Eaters and you will lead them my faithful servant."

"Yes, M-master." he choked out.

"Do not forget," the serpentine voice hissed, "Kill them all! It is time to reveal our full strength. None shall stand before us!"

The rail thin figure in the chair brushed a white finger over the mark on his servant's wrist. The man shrieked with pain as it burned.

Moments later several black-hooded people appeared in the room.

"Master." they intoned kneeling before the chair.

"Rise my Death Eaters." the voice hissed, "It is time to spread death and destruction. Do not fail me."

The robed and hooded figures walked openly down the streets. They carried their wand loosely, ready for the word that would unleash death on the unsuspecting muggles. They reached the small house on the corner of the street, anticipation rising in their breasts.

"Now! Kill them all!"

They burst into the house and within moments the occupants were dead.

Their primary mission accomplished, the Death Eaters fanned out choosing houses at random. A brightly lit building caught their eyes and as one body they glided for it. The doors swung open and they leveled their wands

"Avada Kedavra."

And the screams began.

* * *


	4. Betrayal and Desolation

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me(except Reyana and her family and any other characters you don't recognize). It all belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
-pays homage to the vastness of Rowling's imagination.-  
Wish I could come up with something as cool as _Harry Potter_!

This is getting to be a habit. Credit for this title goes to James Horner who did the music for _Braveheart_.

* * *

Draco Malfoy examined his face in the mirror critically. The bruises were beginning to fade, thanks to a useful charm he'd picked up. An angry scowl thinned his lips. His father had been right. He hadn't known the Dark spells well enough. He snarled as he recalled the pleasure his father had taken in torturing his son. There would be scars on his upper arms and chest where Draco had been unable to dodge slicing spells. This angered him more than anything. His body was otherwise unmarred, and the addition of scars was a sign of weakness. People considered scars a sign of strength, but Draco knew better. The fighter with no scars is either a coward, or the one who gives out scars. Draco had a feeling his father was one of those men. Draco brushed his hair back from his forehead and practiced his sneer in the mirror until his breakfast arrived. On the silver tray was a copy of the Daily Prophet. Displayed on the front was huge picture of Aurors piling corpses in a heap. The headline read "75 Killed in Dark Rampage". The article listed the names of the dead and told how the Death Eaters had stormed the unwary town and slaughtered young muggles at a club. Draco smiled unpleasantly. The Dark Lord was getting stronger. This display of power was for the benefit of the Ministry of Magic, who was still determined to mostly ignore the return of the Dark Lord. A low chuckle escaped him. 75 less muggles to pollute the world. It was going to be a good day.

* * *

_A tall man with silver hair stood in a large room filled with shadows. The only furniture in the room was a tall backed chair facing away from the door. I knew I shouldn't be here. There was evil in this room, I could feel it. I turned to go, but the silver haired man spoke, and I was riveted._

"_My Lord, we have disposed of the Taylor's as you requested. And we have killed many more muggles." he bowed low._

_I felt horror fill me. The Taylor's? My family!_

"_Good work Lucius. I can always count on you." an evil voice hissed from the chair. The chair turned to face the man. "How is Draco coming along?"_

_My mouth gaped in revulsion. The man in the chair was whiter than snow and had red eyes._

_I screamed._

* * *

Reyana's scream brought her out of unconsciousness. She attempted to sit up, but the world spun and she closed her eyes as her stomach roiled. Her head ached beyond anything she'd ever felt, and the dream was still vivid in her mind. She rolled over and emptied her stomach onto the ground. Slowly Reyana became aware of her surroundings. She was lying in an alley behind the club. Her head was cushioned by a large garbage bag and as she sat up cautiously, she remembered. First hurt than anger filled her. She'd been drugged. The date rape drug most likely. Why had she trusted Iain? Because he was hot? She kicked herself and vowed never to trust a guy she didn't know. Her eyes ranged over the dirty back alley, and she wondered why she was here, in this alley. She was still in one piece and the only thing that hurt was her neck. So she hadn't been raped. Standing, Reyana stepped out into the street and gasped. Men and women in dark robes were laying out bodies on the street. Bodies? She felt suddenly faint. Dead bodies. What had happened? She made her way in morbid curiosity to the street. Crowds of people gathered around the bodies crying and screaming obscenities at the sky. She swallowed hard. There were so many. Would she know the victims? She looked at the first body. There was no visible wound and a look of surprise etched on the waxy face. Reyana felt her stomach turn over again, and she became very anxious. She wouldn't know any of them right? Continuing down the line, the first body she recognized was Trent. His face was terrified and his eyes stared ahead. Reyana felt tears slide down her cheeks. What would Marcy do? But, the next body was Marcy. A howl ripped from her throat. Her best friend was dead! Murdered! She almost stopped, but a need to know kept her going. Iain was next, and despite herself Reyana felt another stab in her heart. The last three bodies were her family. Mom, Dad, and little Ryan. The dream! Her family was really dead! It wasn't just a dream! Reyana felt her heart tear into irretrievable pieces and she screamed until she fainted and strong arms carried her away.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Reyana awoke and found herself in her bed at home. She was in anguish, but tears refused to fall. Her pain was to great. She wanted to scream herself raw and she wanted more than anything to have her family back.

"Reyana?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

She looked up at a reedy man with a briefcase. She tried to speak, but the words just wouldn't come.

He looked sympathetic and touched her hand.

Reyana snatched it away.

"I'm your father's lawyer. He has made provisions for you in case of... this."

She rolled over and faced the wall. Reyana wasn't ready for this. Her family had only been gone for a matter of hours and they were already sending her away.

"You're going to stay with your 2nd cousin Severus Snape."

Reyana tried to ignore him. She couldn't move on yet. She still had grieving to do. But who was this 2nd cousin? She'd never heard of him.

"He teaches at a boarding school in Scotland..."

Reyana sat up in surprised anger. Scotland? What the hell?

"You'll be packing up and leaving within the week."

She sank back down, tears finally coursing down her cheeks. She waved him away and closed her eyes. Reyana wanted to die. There was nothing left to live for. Tears wet her pillow as she hugged it close and fought back the memory of her dear family cold in death.

* * *


	5. Dazed and Confused

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me(except Reyana and her family and any other characters you don't recognize). It all belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
-pays homage to the vastness of Rowling's imagination.-  
Wish I could come up with something as cool as _Harry Potter_!

All my titles in this story will be song titles. It seems to work best for me. Thanks to Led Zeppelin for this one.

* * *

The scarlet train pulled into the station with a squeal of metal on metal. Children rushed to the train dragging trunks and cages containing owls and rats. Excited laughter and shouts filled the air as friends separated during the summer holiday greeted each other. The youngest of the children hugged parents goodbye and apprehensively boarded the train that would bear them all to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Standing aloof from the crowd of excited students was Draco Malfoy dressed in a deep blue blazer and khaki slacks. He gave a self pitying sigh and headed for the train. What a mad house. He'd bet that more than half of the students were mudbloods. His lip curled in disgust and he was careful to avoid touching any of them. He swung up into the train and headed for his usual compartment.

"Look who it is." a sneering voice said.

Draco turned and looked at the red haired boy across the narrow hall from him.

He smiled, almost pleased to see the boy.

"Weasel! Looks like you're robes are too short. Oh. I forgot. You wore those robes last year too. Too poor to buy new ones."

The boy turned as red as his hair and he lunged forward.

Draco laughed and drew his wand. He'd missed tormenting the Golden Trio.

"Ron! No!" a feminine voice shouted, and a hand yanked him back.

"Ah mudblood Granger." he drawled. "Looks like the Death Eaters missed one. I'll have to remedy that."

He narrowed his eyes. If he could've, he would have cursed her, but he didn't want to risk getting expelled.

"Well," he yawned, "I've better people to associate with." He turned to go, but decided on one prank. He whispered a word and pointed his wand at the Weasel and a huge spider appeared on the boy's shoulder.

He laughed as screams echoed down the train.

Ahh... Hogwarts!

* * *

Dressed in a black sweater and long black skirt, Reyana waited next to the door for her ride. Her eyes were dull and her skin paler than usual. Her suitcases sat next to the window mocking her. Everything that she got to keep was in those 4 suitcases. She looked around at her home. The china cabinet filled with Wedgwood and Royal Worcester, the family portraits hung on almost every wall, her mother's prized herb garden on the windowsill above the kitchen sink, the crayon marks on the wall in the den from little Ryan. This was her home and she had no choice but to leave it all behind. A hot tear slid down her cheek, but she brushed it away angrily. She was done crying. She was sick of sympathy. A firm knock resounded, and Reyana took a deep breath to steady herself. This was it. She opened the door to reveal a tall man with longish black hair and a large distinguished nose. He smiled rather hesitatingly at her.

"I'm Severus Snape. I'm terribly sorry."

Reyana could tell that he meant it. She blinked back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Thank you."

He nodded curtly as if embarrassed by his show of compassion. He picked up her suitcases and took them to the long sleek black car that waited at the curb. She noticed that he was wearing black robes like the men who had taken charge of the... bodies. Was this some sort of new trend? Severus opened the door for her and she slid into the cool interior. He climbed in next to her and told the driver to depart. They rode in silence, Reyana watching her home disappear behind her. She stoically watched the traffic passing by until she noticed that the car seemed to always be at the front of the line at every light. That couldn't be possible! She knew that they'd been behind that charcoal gray Bentley before. She wrinkled her nose and payed very close attention. Yes, she was right. The car seemed to magically jump ahead of the cars.

"What the hell?" she asked in bewilderment.

Severus turned to her, surprise in his eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"The car, it's always in front! That's impossible." she told him.

He relaxed, "Oh, it's a Ministry car. They all come equipped this way."

"Ministry? Of what?" Reyana was very confused.

"of Magic of course." he said calmly.

Reyana snorted. Un-be-leive-able! This 2nd cousin was obviously not quite right in the head.

"Hah. Hah. Magic isn't real." she spoke with conviction.

He blinked at her in honest surprise and leaned forward.  
"You don't know."

"Know what?" she replied innocently. This was getting weirder by the second. She didn't think she wanted to live with a man who thought that magic was real.

Severus muttered under his breath several foul words. All Reyana caught was

"Damn fool lawyer!"

Reyana cleared her throat, and he jerked a little.

"Magic is real." he told her. Seeing the look of utter disbelief on her face, he held up a hand. "Hear me out. Magical ability is a trait, just like being born with green eyes. Those with this talent are trained at special schools and live among the non-magical folk. We keep ourselves a secret because of reactions like yours and because of things like the witch burnings." he paused for breath.

Reyana felt ill. He was totally convinced. This was impossible. Her family and friends were dead and she was carted off to live with a madman.

"Please stop." she pleaded. "I don't want to deal with this."

He nodded in acquiescence and pulled out a slender piece of polished wood from his robes.

Oh no. She thought sarcastically. What is this? His magic wand?

He held it up and muttered a word under his breath, and singing birds flew out the end of his wand. One of them lighted on Reyana's finger.

Her eyes opened wide in astonishment and she tentatively touched the bird resting on her finger. It was real. Not some sleight of hand trick. Reyana trembled and looked up at Severus with huge eyes.

He waved his wand and murmured a word and the birds disappeared. Without so much as looking at her, he said another word and changed the color of her hair to a brilliant pink.

Reyana gasped in surprise and narrowed her eyes at Severus. He was grinning like a schoolboy.

"Sorry." he muttered, embarrassed again at his show of feeling.

"I like it." she decided mischievously "Can I keep it?"

He raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

She smiled at him.

"Alright. I believe you. But bear in mind that I'm sleep-deprived and nearly mad with grief."

He nodded, the ghost of a smile touching his lips.

Reyana sighed, more content then she'd been in the week since her world has shattered. She liked Cousin Snape. Sure he needed to loosen up, but he was a teacher and kids could do that to you. A sudden thought occurred to her.

"You're a teacher. What do you teach?"

"Potions." he replied and stared out the window for a moment.

Reyana was about to laugh and decided not to. What if magic was real and you could cast spells on people and make magic potions? She smiled to herself. That would be cool. Like a real life fairytale.

* * *


	6. Heart of Stone

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me(except Reyana and her family and any other characters you don't recognize). It all belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
-pays homage to the vastness of Rowling's imagination.-  
Wish I could come up with something as cool as _Harry Potter_!

"Heart of Stone" is a song by the Rolling Stones.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity, the 'magical car', as Reyana had dubbed it, came to a stop. Severus roused from his doze with a start and stated the obvious.  
"We're here."

Reyana pushed the door open and stepped out onto the gravel. The sky was clear and the millions of stars were visible undimmed by the lights of the city. The air was chilly and Reyana wrapped her arms around herself with a shiver. She turned and gaped. Before her was a castle! A huge castle! The window were lit and the silhouette of the castle blotted out the sky. Her head swam and her chest hurt, reminding Reyana to breathe. She let out the air in her lungs with a whoosh.  
Severus let out a low laugh.

"Yes, it is rather impressive."

Reyana was too stunned to reply. She couldn't believe that this was real! All her life she'd dreamed of things like this. She'd been 9 when her mother had rather forcefully told her that magic wasn't real, and that if she spoke of it again, she'd get swatted. And here it was real! If only her mother were here to see it. Reyana felt a little of her depression sink in again.

Severus took her arm and gently led her to the magnificent front doors. They opened at his touch and they stepped into the school. The floor was mosaic of the school's crest and directly in front of them was a Grand Staircase. It looked like the staircase in 'Beauty and the Beast'. Severus led her up the staircase all the while giving her a verbal tour. Reyana followed unresisting, she was overwhelmed by all of this. Her brain couldn't quite take it all in. She knew it would take weeks for her to comprehend exactly how much her life had changed. Voices leaked from behind a set of doors to her left and Reyana felt herself drawn to the happiness she sensed.  
Severus pulled along gently.

"That's the Great Hall. Meals for students and teachers are held there."

Reyana wanted to see it, but she was too timid to ask. They continued up winding stairs past portraits, that to her utter astonishment moved and talked. Incredible! Finally, just as her legs were about to give out, they stopped abruptly in front of a medium sized portrait of a young girl in a white dress sitting on a swing.

"This is your room. Your belongings will be brought in by the house elves. And for now your meals will be delivered. Headmaster Dumbledore will meet with you tomorrow and discuss the rules."

Reyana nodded, and filed the term 'house elf' away as a question for later.

"But,"she asked in confusion, "Where's my room?"

Severus gestured at the portrait,

"The password is Water Lily."

At his words the portrait swung aside to reveal an opening.

Gritting her teeth Reyana stepped through. Turning back she called,

"Thank you Severus. For everything."

He nodded curtly and strode down the hall the way they'd come.

With a sigh Reyana slowly made her way into her room.

A cheerful fire flickered in the grate revealing a sitting room with a couch and two chairs in front. There were homey rugs on the stone floor and a portrait of her family adorned the wall above the mantle. Tears pricked at her eyes, but she willed them away.

She went up the stairs and found a bedroom. A large canopied bad sat in the middle of the room, and that was all she needed to see. She collapsed on the soft mattress and allowed her head to sink into the downy pillows. Within moments she was asleep.

**OoOoOoO**

Reyana slept the sleep of the dead. She dreamed of her mother in the garden, her long gentle finger caked in dirt and a content smile on her careworn face. Reyana watched as her mother began singing a very familiar lullaby. It was the one she always sang as she tucked them in. It was a deep dark secret, but even at 18, Reyana still loved to be tucked in by her mother. As she continued watching her mama in the garden, a slight figure appeared at the gate. It was her father. His eyes were tired from a long hard day at the office, but his joy at being home was obvious. He removed his shoes at the front door and as was his custom, went around the side of the house in his stockings. Reyana watched fondly as he wrapped his arms around his wife and gave her a warm kiss. It was moments like this that Reyana knew that she was loved. Despite it all, these were her parents and she loved them. Laughter drifted from the play set on the lawn. Reyana turned her gaze and an affectionate smile curved her lips upward. Little Ryan was doing his trademark flip off the bars. His rail thin arms strained and his dark eyes were narrowed in concentration as he landed yet another perfect flip. Reyana clapped, but he continued on as if he hadn't heard. After a couple more rounds, the frail young boy sat down wearily. Reyana's heart contracted painfully in her chest. Poor dear Ryan had a rare blood defect that would slowly poison his system until it shut down completely. The doctors had told the family that it would be a miracle if he lived until his 14th birthday. He was such a precious member of the family and Reyana couldn't imagine losing him. Reyana stepped out barefoot onto the cool lawn. She went to her mother and knelt beside her in the damp earth. The familiar smells of the garden filled her with love and belonging. Reyana reached out to touch her mother, but her mother didn't respond. With a frown she got up and wrapped her arms around her father's neck, but he continued his hushed conversation with his wife uncaring. Tears filled Reyana's eyes. This was her family! Why couldn't they see her? She could see them and feel them, so she knew that they were real. Was it her that wasn't real?

"I'm sorry!" she cried, "I love you! Please look at me! I'm right here! Please!"

But her family went on oblivious.

Reyana felt her heart breaking

"I love you! I really do! I'm sorry for all the times I ignored you, or disobeyed you! I'm sorry for being so hypersensitive. Just look at me please! Mama? Dad?"

She waited, but there was still nothing. A howl of loss tore itself loose from her throat and Reyana woke with a start, realizing that she'd screamed aloud. Trails of salty tears dripped down her cheeks as Reyana realized that it was only a dream. Her family was dead and she had no way to say goodbye, or I'm sorry, or most importantly, I love you. Sobs racked her body and she rocked back and forth among the tangled sheets. She couldn't remember the last time she'd told her family what they'd meant to her. She'd never really thought about how much she needed her parents, her built in support group, until they were gone. Who's shoulder would she cry on after a nasty breakup? Who would take her out to the shooting range on Saturday mornings? Who would she play G.I Joe vs. Barbie with? No one. She had no one. The tears and soul tearing agony poured out of her for many minutes. Finally, she managed to calm down, numbness descending once again over her shattered heart. Not bothering to wipe the moistness from her face and neck, Reyana lay back again and prayed that she wouldn't dream again this night.

* * *

Draco Malfoy couldn't sleep either, but for an entirely different reason. His finely toned body hummed with nerves. He could hear the snores of the other boys in the dormitory, and had to shove his fist in his mouth to keep from howling in mirth as Crabbe held a conversation with the Dark Lord, in which he was granted power and dominion over the wizarding world. Draco snorted. Not bloody likely. Crabbe had the mental capacity of a flobberworm, but as he listened unashamedly to Crabbe dreaming, he wondered if he might have been wrong about his faithful crony. He sounded remarkably...well... intelligent. Nah. Draco dismissed the thought. Impossible.

Suddenly Draco's internal alarm went off. He rose silently from his bed, and carefully stuffed his book bag and other assorted items under the green coverlet so that if anyone were to peek around the curtains, it would appear that Draco Malfoy was sound asleep. Draco went down the cold stone staircase to the common room and with a flick of his wand, relit the glowing embers in the fireplace. Taking a pinch of Floo Powder from a small silk bag, he tossed it onto the fire and waited for the flames to flare green. When they did, he stepped unhesitatingly into the flames, paused for a moment to enjoy the warm breeze tickling his face, and called,

"Sandwood Cottage!"

With a whirl and a blur of landscape, the young Malfoy heir vanished from the fireplace in the Slytherin common room and stumbled out of a crumbling fireplace somewhere in the north of Scotland. Draco surveyed his once immaculate robes in horror. The smoky gray robes that matched his eyes perfectly were smeared with black soot. Consequences of his journey by Floo. He snarled to himself and hoped that this whole thing was worth it. Even his perfect blond hair was soiled. This was not going well.

"Well, young Malfoy. How good of you to join us!" a cold voice welcomed him. Draco turned and saw a half circle of robed and masked people to his left. He inclined his politely. After all they were Death Eaters and Draco rather liked his skin where it was.

"Why have you come before me?" a shrill voice hissed from the darkness. Every hair on the back of Draco's neck rose. Anticipation roiled in his belly. This was it! The moment he'd been training for since he was old enough to grasp a wand. Today was his 18th birthday and today he would receive the greatest honor. Today he became a Death Eater for his Lord. Draco bowed as low as his innate arrogance would allow.

"My Lord. I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, do come before you and humbly ask to be allowed to enter your service."

The Dark Lord laughed a high laugh rather like 2 cats in heat.

"Yes of course you do young dragon. But can you bear the pain of my service?"

Draco gulped, but kept his face impassive. This was the 1st crucial moment. A misstep would cost him his life.

"Yes my lord."

"Good. Good. _Crucio!_"

The pain ripped into Draco unmercifully. It tore him from the inside out, sending the once proud Slytherin Prince to his knees in agony. It felt as though a million knives were tearing and carving at his flesh, and despite his best efforts, a choked scream escaped his tightly clenched teeth. He bit down on his tongue and felt coppery warmth fill his mouth. Blood. But the wound was insignificant compared with the agony the rest of his body was experiencing.

"This is what will happen if you fail me!" the Dark Lord hissed, and all the Death Eaters howled in agreement.

"Will you fail me young Malfoy?" Voldemort screamed his red eyes sparking.

The pain suddenly ceased and Draco moaned in relief, tears rolling down his cheeks. His whole body ached.

"I will never fail you Lord!" he vowed. Never would bring such pain upon himself again.

Draco forced his pain racked body to stand.

"I will be your loyal servant until the end."

"Excellent." the Dark Lord gloated. "Come to me arrogant dragon."

Draco walked or rather hobbled closer to his Master. Fear and a dreadful joy welled up in his icy heart as he faced his Master.

"Give me your arm."

Draco extended his arm, which was encircled by a corpse like hand. A long white finger brushed his forearm and Draco cried out as sharp pain invaded not only his arm but also his mind. It felt as though something was being welded to his brain, and his eyes watered from the agony. Just as soon as it had started, the pain was gone, and a black tattoo gleamed up at Draco from his wrist. Draco fell to his knees.

"Thank you my master! Thank you."

Voldemort laughed again and touched Draco's newly formed Mark, and Draco found himself back in his common room. He dragged his weary body back up the stairs and fell into bed, heedless of the books beneath him.

* * *


	7. Bitch!

Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ belongs to J.K. Rowling. Only the characters that you don't recognize are mine.

The title of this chapter is a song from Meredith Brooks.

* * *

Reyana had been awake for about an hour and there was still no sign of her promised breakfast. Severus had told her not to leave her suite until he came to collect her, whenever that was and her stomach was rumbling loudly and rather angrily. With a scowl, Reyana decided to take a shower before breakfast instead of after. She went into the bathroom, which was right off her bedroom and gaped. The bathroom was tiled in ivory and shell pink. The shower was huge and a large sunken bathtub nearly big enough to swim in took up much of one half of the room. Reyana changed her plans. With a bathtub like that one, she had a feeling that she'd never shower again. She heated the water until her fingers tingled and slipped in. A sigh of contentment eased out of her as her muscles, taut from stress and worry, slowly relaxed. She was feeling pleasantly drowsy when somewhere to her left, someone cleared their throat.  
Reyana screamed instinctively and turned with every intention of tearing her unwanted visitor to pieces. Her scream cut off and her mouth gaped. The strangest looking creature stood, trembling in the doorway, her long pointed ears drooping.

"Trea sorry for disturbing miss." the small rather ugly creature squeaked. "Trea brought miss breakfast."

Reyana decided to have a talk with Severus. He should've told her!

"Thank you Trea." Reyana managed. "Call me Reyana."

"Yes miss!" the little creature bobbed up and down. "Thank you miss"

Trea hurried away and Reyana let out a shaky breath. This whole magic thing was a bit too much for her frail nerves to handle. She got out of the tub and wrapped a fluffy pink towel around her dripping body and went out to find her breakfast.  
She smelled it before she could see it. The heavenly aroma sent her stomach to growling again and Reyana hastened to the small table. She practically inhaled the fruit Danishes, bacon rashers, and poached eggs. This was the best breakfast she'd had in a long long time! In the middle of her third raspberry danish, the portrait swung open and Severus appeared, dressed as severely as usual.

"Enjoying your breakfast I see." He said by way of greeting.

Reyana swallowed quickly, choked, swallowed again, and coughed before replying.

"Yes. Thank you. I thought it would never get here."

"The house elves aren't used to delivering to this suite." he explained. "It won't happen again."

She shrugged and filed away the information she'd learned. That ugly little creature was a house elf, but weren't elves supposed to be tall and beautiful? She blinked. Or was that just Tolkien's elves? Were real elves, and it felt weird to even think that, ugly and small? Hopefully she could figure out this crazy magical world before she went insane.

"The Headmaster wants to see you as soon as you're dressed." he looked pointedly at the damp towel still covering her.

Reyana grinned. Oops. She'd forgotten. Poor Severus.

She nodded and stood up.

"Thanks."

He nodded and sat down in one of the plush armchairs.

"I'll wait for you."

Reyana hurried back to her bedroom and found her suitcases lined up neatly against the chest of drawers. She rummaged through the closest one and put on a pair of ratty but very comfortable jeans and a black t-shirt that read;

"I don't have ADD, you just don't understand, oh look, is that a chicken?"

She pulled her still wet hair into a passable ponytail and went back into the living area. Severus looked her up and down rather disapprovingly.

"Let's go."

Reyana followed him out of the portrait hole and down the hall. In the daylight this castle, her new home was much more interesting. There were as before moving portraits on the wall, and Severus had to tear her away from one in which a couple was snogging in the rain. There were lots of windows that looked out over immense grounds and vast green lawns. And most interesting of all, there were students walking the halls. Reyana was mesmerized by the students. They all wore robes trimmed in different colors and with different emblems on the front. They all carried book bags over their shoulders and looked rather like normal students. Except for the robes and the castle. She allowed herself to be tugged up a narrow flight of stairs and around several corners, before they stopped in front of a stone gargoyle.  
Severus looked at the gargoyle and said,

"Canary Cream." he looked rather disgusted as her said it and Reyana wondered what on earth a Canary Cream was.  
The gargoyle moved aside and they walked up a winding staircase and through the door at the top.

"Welcome Severus, Miss Taylor."

Reyana looked into the bluest eyes she'd ever seen. They were full of life and twinkled as if the man knew a rather funny joke that no one else understood. She smiled without really meaning to. The Headmaster was the oldest man she'd ever met, but he moved with the grace of a younger man.

"Thank you for bringing Miss Taylor, Severus. I believe you have a class to teach."

Severus nodded and left without a backward glance.

"Well sit down! Sit down! I don't bite. Not usually."

Reyana sat as did the Headmaster. He opened a small jar on the corner of his desk and offered it to her.  
She took the proffered jar and withdrew a lemon drop. She smiled at the familiar candy and popped it into her mouth.

"I am Professor Dumbledore. Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Thank you sir."

"I'd like to make the library available to you." his eyes twinkled at her "I'm sure there is much you wish to learn."

Reyana nodded vigorously.

"And I should like to ask you to stay in your suite as often as possible. I don't want to disturb the other students."  
Reyana felt a flicker of disappointment. She'd wanted to meet some of the other teenagers. And she'd wanted to tour the grounds.

He noted her disappointment and steepled his fingers.

"This is only for now. Once you have settled in, you may wander the castle and acquaint yourself with your new home."

Reyana nodded, still a little miffed, but willing to try it his way.

He handed her a piece of parchment. Yes, parchment. She could hardly believe it. It was like stepping back into the Middle Ages. She'd bet that they wrote with feather quills too. Yes there it was. An eagle feather quill sat next to a bottle of black ink on the desk. Reyana fought the urge to laugh.

"This is a map of the castle." Dumbledore continued. "It should be very helpful to you."

He leaned forward,

"And now I have a very important question to ask you."

Despite herself Reyana was curious.

"What sir?"

"What did the blonde call her pet zebra?"

Reyana blinked. Was he serious?

"I...don't...know."

"Spot!" he chuckled to himself for several minutes and then waved her off.

"Go on back to your rooms. I had the house elves set out some books for you."

Reyana nodded and went down the stairs smiling. The joke HAD been funny.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was bored. This was unusual. Normally whenever he felt boredom creeping in he would plan some new insult or nasty prank to use on some unsuspecting 1st years, or even better on the Golden Trio. But today he wasn't in the mood. The black tattoo on his left forearm itched and he was constantly aware of it. Somehow, knowing that his Lord was watching him, made him careful. Tormenting mudbloods was rather juvenile now that he was a Death Eater. He wanted to wreak havoc among the muggles and those who denied the Dark Lord. But, he'd been told to restrain his eagerness. Ordered more like. Draco snarled inwardly and a scowl tightened his features. He hurried along with the flow of students toward his N.E.W.T. Level Potions class. As he pushed his way through the younger students, he managed to "accidentally" trip a couple of Hufflepuff second years and laughed cruelly as their books spilled out on the floor causing others to fall. Satisfaction filled him as he picked his way through the chaos he'd created. Perhaps it was childish, but hell, it was fun! Still chuckling, he entered the Potions classroom and took his usual seat near the front. Directions were already on the board for the potion that they were creating. He squinted at the crabby writing and sighed. As usual Snape's writing was illegible. And the professor wondered why no one's potions came out right, except for that filthy mudblood who had the entire library memorized. A sour taste rose in his throat and he pushed it away as he waited for the class to start. As usual the Golden Trio minus the Weasel, was barely on time.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for tardiness Mr. Potter." the silky voice of the Potions professor came from the front of the room.

The Slytherins smirked to each other as Potter glared angrily and pulled his book almost violently from his bag.

"Today we will be brewing a harmless potion that if done correctly will, when consumed cause you to become weightless." a slight smile touched Snape's thin lips, "But if done incorrectly," he looked at Longbottom with a sneer. "Will cause fatal illness or injury."

Draco scribbled down the ingredients, feeling anticipation rising. This ought to be good. It was an immensely complicated potion that required exactness. Even one tiny error would ruin the potion beyond repair.

Everyone worked feverishly, knowing that at the end of the lesson, one student would be required to ingest their potion.

"Longbottom!" Snape called "It should smell of rain not your dirty knickers!"

The Slytherins laughed in appreciation of the insult.

Draco rolled his eyes. He was loyal to his house, but they were all idiots. It wasn't like they were doing any better than Longbottom. Pansy had already melted her cauldron. Draco dropped the fresh bat guano into his seething cauldron and stirred 3 times clockwise and the goopy liquid inside turned brilliant orange and glowed. He swallowed hard. Oops. It was 2 ½ stirs. Not 3.

"Potter! Stop copying from Granger! We all know you can't do it yourself!"

Before anyone could reply, the door slammed open and a girl in ratty jeans and t-shirt dashed in.

"Severus!"

Snape looked up as did every single student. His face turned a mottled purple.

"What are you doing here? You were supposed to stay in your rooms!"

Draco looked up in interest. The girl who had interrupted was of medium height with long thick brown hair tied back in a sloppy ponytail. Her baggy t-shirt covered any shape she might've had, and her jeans were simply an abomination! Draco was disgusted. Who was this girl?

"Severus."she repeated, sounding rather frantic and waving a piece of parchment. "My rooms aren't on the map and Dumbledore didn't tell me how to get back."

The students started whispering and chuckling amongst themselves, potions forgotten.

Snape looked furious.

"Reyana! Now is NOT a good time. I'm in the middle of class."

The girl turned around and blushed deeply. She waved a little.

"Sorry."

The Slytherins burst into laughter and the girl looked even more humiliated.

Draco spoke up

"So...who are you? And what in the name of heaven are you wearing?" he drawled.

Her eyes narrowed and her spine snapped straight. All traces of embarrassment were gone.

"I'm Reyana Taylor." she paused as if expecting a response, but got nothing but blank stares. "And for those of you that are stupid as well as blind, I'm talking to you blondie." she glared at Draco, "I'm wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt." she smiled, but her eyes flashed.

"That's enough Reyana." Snape interrupted silkily. "Go sit at my desk. I'll show you the way back AFTER class."

She nodded and sat, ignoring the class.

"Now back to work all of you! 10 points from Gryffindor and Slytherin for neglecting your work."

All the Slytherins gaped. Snape never took points from his own house.

Draco went back to his day-glo orange potion seething with anger. That girl was trouble, he could feel it. And he hated her. She was too damn arrogant for her own good. She'd regret ever coming to Hogwarts.

Reyana felt incredibly stupid. She'd known that Severus was a teacher, and she'd interrupted his class. Her cheeks heated again as she remembered the mocking laughter from the students. Thankfully her embarrassment had quickly turned to anger. They had no right to judge her! She was new to this castle. And it wasn't her fault that the map she'd been given was defective. How could an entire wing not be on the map? It was ridiculous! Just like the rest of this stupid magical world. She felt angry tears prick her eyelashes, but she forced them away. She missed her family and her home. And her best friends. What would Marcy say if she could see this place?

Probably something like "Are the guys hot? Are there any spells to make a guy rowdy?" Then she'd wriggle those pencil thin eyebrows of hers and lick her lips.

Reyana had to stifle a giggle, the image was so clear in her mind.

She looked up and her eyes met a pair of slate gray ones. The eyes belonged to a haughty boy with white blond hair and a permanent sneer. Reyana felt her lip curl in response to the hatred in his eyes. But as she looked at him, she felt herself falling down into the grayness of his eyes...

**OoOoOoO**

"_What were you thinking Narcissa?" a low angry voice said._

_I looked around, finding myself behind a door, looking into a lavish bedroom all done in blood red and black. A slight woman sat in a chair, dark head lowered. A tall man with blond hair towered over her._

"_A muggle in our home? How could you betray me this way?_

"_Betray you?" she hissed "Betray your precious master is more like."_

_The man slapped her hard across the cheek, and I bit back a cry._

"_Don't speak of our Lord that way bitch!"_

"_Who's the bitch?" she shrieked, "You crawl like an animal whenever he calls! You do whatever he tells you like the coward you are!"_

_With an inhuman howl, the tall man fell on the woman and beat her back._

_The woman screamed her defiance. _

_The man backed up and snarled at her, looking like a demon in the firelight._

"_You are mine! I will punish the muggles who defiled my house, and then I will punish you!"_

"_No! I will never tell you!" the woman cried, tears glinting on her bloody cheeks. "She is my friend!"_

"_No wife of mine will have a muggle for a friend." he growled and fell on her again._

_I screamed and tried to interfere, but they couldn't hear me._

"_NO!"_

**OoOoOoO**

"Reyana!"

"REYANA!"

Her eyelids flickered as the sting of a slap spread across her face. As she came fully awake, Reyana realized that she was laying on the cold stone floor of the Potions classroom.

"What happened?" she moaned, pressing her hand to her head.

Severus helped her up, a look of intense relief on his sallow face.

"Your eyes went really wide and then you went rigid, screamed, and fell off the chair."

Reyana blinked and tried to remember. It all came back suddenly, the dream or rather day terror. She paled and her body swayed a little.

"What is it?"

"A horrible dream." she whispered.

Severus stood up and surveyed the tattered remains of his class. They were all there of course, but this was the most exciting thing to happen since Potter had fainted on the train, and the teenagers were in an uproar.

"SILENCE!" Severus screamed, his eyes practically popping.

The class obeyed immediately.

"Class is dismissed." he said "Put everything away and leave quietly. I'm taking Miss Taylor to the Hospital Wing."

* * *

Reviews would be appreciated. Let me know if you like it. It's turning out a little more angsty than I had planned, but I think I like the way it's turning out.

I'm sorry if this is moving too slow for some of you. It'll speed up now that Draco and Reyana have met. Or at least they've encountered each other. Keep reading!


	8. Twilight and Shadows

Disclaimer: No. I don't own Harry Potter, and anyone who thinks I do, has serious problems!

The title is a song composed by Howard Shore for "Return of the King".

* * *

The Dark Lord, otherwise known as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, turned his red eyes on his servant Lucius Malfoy.

"I am going to reward you for raising such a fine son to be my servant." he hissed, watching carefully for any sign of fear.

"Thank you Master!" the proud man groveled before the tall-backed chair. " I do not deserve it."

Lord Voldemort considered this a moment and then smiled, an evil sort of smile.

"No you do not, but I always reward loyalty." he tapped his long white fingers on the arm of his chair. "You have been asking me for a long time for permission to dispose of your traitorous wife."

"Yes my master." Lucius replied, his eyes on the floor. "But you said the time was not right,"

"You remember well my servant." the Dark Lord approved. "Now I shall honor your request. You may dispose of Narcissa Black as you will."

Voldemort felt a cold tendril of amusement as the groveling man looked up, elation on his face.

"Thank you my Lord! I will serve you always!"

"Yesss." chuckled the Dark Lord. "I know you will."

Lucius Malfoy beat a quick retreat, already scheming.

Voldemort allowed himself a smile. Now all that was left was to inform the young Malfoy boy that his revered father had murdered his mother. Then his plan would be complete. Nothing could foil him this time. Not even that Potter boy.

**

* * *

**

Reyana lay staring up at the ceiling of the hospital wing. She was bored and felt fine. There was nothing wrong with her! She'd just had a stupid nightmare. The only reason everyone was concerned was because it had happened while she was awake. She'd admit that it was rather frightening to have a waking dream, but she was alright now and wanted to go back to her rooms. She rolled onto her side and scowled. This school was stupid. She'd much rather live alone in some tiny closet of an apartment than here at this stifling castle. Low voices brought her out of her thoughts.

"Look Ron." someone was saying, "I think we should talk to her. What if her dreams are like mine. The Order could use her help."

Reyana's curiosity was piqued. She sat up and leaned closer to the olive green curtains surrounding her bed.

"Harry, we don't know what happened."a girl said. Reyana thought she sounded rather huffy. "What if she had a seizure or something? How do you know that she had a vision?"

"Because I heard her say it was a dream."

Reyana realized that they were discussing her. She felt rather upset. She didn't even know these people and they were talking about her as if they knew her.

"Alright Harry." the girl sighed. "We'll talk to her, but don't try to force her into anything."

Reyana lay back down on the bed and closed her eyes tightly. Talk to her about what? Her dream? It was just a dream. Nothing ever came of a dream.

Someone cleared their throat next to her bed.

"Are you awake?"

Reyana grunted.

"Can we talk to you?"

"Ya. Sure."

The curtains were pulled back and Reyana looked into three eager faces. She groaned inwardly. Do-gooders. She hated do-gooders.

"I'm Harry Potter." the dark haired boy said and waited for a reaction.

"Nice to meet you." Reyana replied. "I'm Reyana Taylor."

"Hermione Granger." the girl said holding out a hand. "And this Ron Weasley."

"Hi."

Without invitation the three pulled up chairs and sat down.

"How do you feel?" Harry asked.

"Fine." she said. "I want to get out of here. There's nothing wrong with me."

"What was your dream about?" Ron asked bluntly.

Reyana was irritated. "That is none of your business."

"Yes it is." Harry said quite seriously. "You see I have dreams too."

"Bully for you." Reyana said sarcastically, "You and the rest of the world."

He flushed a little.

"Not that kind of dream. Dreams of things that are really happening."

Reyana snorted.

"Like a seer?"

He brightened and nodded.

"Kinda. But not exactly. Dumbledore tells me that I get theses visions because of a connection with someone."

Reyana rolled her eyes. Was this scrawny boy trying to get her to believe that she had some mystical connection with someone?

"Bullshit Potter." she shot back. "I am normal. N-O-R-M-A-L. I'm not magical or anything like that. Not like you people."

All three of the students gaped at her.

"W..w..what?" Ron managed.

"Look."Reyana sighed. "Let me make this real clear to you. My family was murdered a week ago by some loonies in robes. I was sent to live with my cousin Severus. I didn't know that magic was real until yesterday. And even now I have my doubts."

"Snape?" Ron asked, eyes wide.

Reyana ignored him.

"Men in robes?" Hermione asked in a small voice.

"Yes." Reyana snarled. "Men in robes like the ones you wear. So forgive me if I don't just pour out my life story to you. Magic killed my family and all of my friends. It's no wonder I have bad dreams!"

She felt tears rising to the surface. She was not going to cry in front of these nosy teenagers.

"Go away."

She rolled over and closed her eyes tightly. She heard three sets of footsteps tiptoe away and felt satisfaction fill her. No one was going to use her!

**OoOoOoO**

"Wake up Miss Taylor."

Reyana cracked one eyelid open and saw the Headmaster looking down on her rather gravely. With an inward sigh, she opened her other eye and looked into his blue eyes.

"What?"

"Severus tells me that you had an...'incident'." he invited her to fill in the blanks.

"I got lost." she answered. "That bloody map you gave me is worthless! My rooms aren't on it!"

He looked a little abashed.

"Yes. Sorry about that. I gave you an outdated copy by mistake."

She looked at him suspiciously, but decided to trust him for the time being.

"Yes well. So I followed the map to the dungeons and found Severus."

"Ahhh."

Reyana felt a little irritated. Then she realized that she was feeling irritated a lot of the time the last couple days.

"So I waited for him to finish, and I must've fallen asleep because I had a dream and fell off the chair."

She held her breath. She really didn't want to have to tell him about the dream. What if that self-righteous Potter boy was right? She wanted nothing to do with magic, and if she told Dumbledore about the man beating the woman called Narcissa in her dream, then he'd read into it and she'd be stuck here forever.

He didn't ask. He only nodded and rose from his seat.

"You are free to return to your rooms."

Reyana grinned in real gratitude and swung her legs off the bed and stood.

"Thank you sir."

He smiled and nodded, a sly twinkle in his eye.

Reyana went out onto the hall and realized that she had no idea where she was. She groaned. Not again!

**OoOoOoO**

Reyana had been wandering for a long time before she saw something familiar. She recognized those doors! Severus had taken her past them yesterday. What had he called it? Oh yes. The Great Hall.

She hesitated, one hand on the door. She'd been told not to go anywhere except her rooms and the library. But, she _was_ lost. How was she to find her way back to where she was supposed to be unless she asked?

Gritting her teeth, Reyana pushed the door open and stepped into the Great Hall. A sea of black assailed her eyes. She gulped. Oops. It must be dinnertime. There were 4 long tables filled with students that were talking and stuffing food down their throats. She looked up and gasped loudly. The ceiling looked like the sky! There were gray wisps of clouds moving across the dimming sky. Reyana took a deep breath and headed further into the room toward the head table where the professors were seated. She felt dozens of eyes following her as she walked up to Headmaster Dumbledore.

He looked at her curiously, waiting for her to speak.

"I'm sorry sir, but I still don't know where my rooms are." Reyana felt her throat tighten. It had been a long day, filled with far too many surprises for her liking. "I know I'm not supposed to be here..."

Dumbledore held up a hand.

"It's alright child." his mouth turned up in a smile. "Why don't you eat with us? I believe there is an extra seat at the Slytherin table."

Reyana looked at him blankly.

Severus broke in,

"It's the one in green and silver. Are you sure this is wise sir? Putting her with Slytherins?"

"Yes Severus. I am quite certain." Dumbledore said calmly, putting a forkful of radishes in his mouth.

Reyana nodded her thanks to her cousin and the Headmaster and went slowly to the long table on the farthest right. Magically an extra plate and goblet appeared next to a dark haired boy. She sat in front of it nervously, and smiled at the boy next to her.

"Hi."

He looked startled at seeing her, and all activity at the table stopped and every pair of eyes turned on her.

"I'm Reyana. Severus' cousin."

The boy next to her laughed.

"Severus has a family? I thought he was spawned in the Hogwarts dungeons."

A couple of students laughed too.

Reyana smiled.

"How do you know he wasn't?"

The boy looked startled again, but this time a broad smile crossed his face.

"I'm Blaise."

Reyana felt a glow. Maybe this would all work out after all. She filled her plate with London broil and baked potato.

"I'm Pansy." purred a pug nosed girl across from her. "And this is Draky."

Reyana looked up into a familiar pair of gray eyes.

"Hi."

"The name is Draco, Pansy." he snarled, ignoring Reyana completely as he pushed the simpering girl away. "And don't forget it."

Reyana blinked. She'd heard that name before. Her brow furrowed. Where would she have heard it? She ate absently and listened with half an ear to the conversation flowing around her as she tried to place the sneering blond boy next to Pansy.

"That Potter!" someone spat. "Someone needs to put him in his place!"

She perked up.

"Harry Potter?"

"The one and only." Blaise agreed. "Have you met him?"

"Yes." she said shortly.

Blaise looked interested.

"When?"

"In the hospital wing." she snorted into her goblet. "He thought we had something in common."

"Like what?" Draco smirked. "Passing out in class?"

The other Slytherins all laughed.

Reyana snarled at him, her brown eyes going cold.

"Shut up Draco. You know nothing about it."

"Oh ya?" he challenged, raising his arm and letting the sleeve fall away to reveal a black tattoo of a snake and skull.

Reyana shivered and all the Slytherins backed away a little.

"Trying to be intimidating Draco?" Blaise scoffed. "It might work if you didn't show that off every time you got pissed."

Reyana wondered what the deal was with the tattoo. It was awfully ugly. Who would want one?

"What is that?" she asked

Draco and Blaise's jaws dropped.

"Are you serious?" Draco laughed loudly. "You don't know the Dark Mark?"

Reyana realized that she'd just revealed her ignorance of the magical world to the worst person in the school.

"No. Should I?"

Blaise took her arm and led her away from the table before Draco exploded with rage.

"You're a muggle aren't you?" he stated.

She nodded slightly.

He looked triumphant.

"I knew it. Everyone in the magical world knows the Dark Mark. It is every family's greatest fear to see it hovering over their house."

"I don't understand." Reyana whispered.

Blaise looked around furtively and then pulled her out of the Hall and out of the castle. He dragged her to a bench and pushed her down onto it.

"Let me tell you a story."

**oOoOoOoO**

Reyana was stunned. She couldn't speak. Blaise's story had taken several hours and by the time he had finished, the moon had risen and the stars were out. She trembled, and not from the cold. To think that there was such evil in the world. And that Draco boy was a part of it. How could anyone willingly join the forces of evil and kill innocent people?

Blaise touched her arm gently.

"I know it's a lot to take in all at once. I'm sorry."

Reyana shook her head.

"No. Thank you." she whispered. "I needed to know."

Her heart was pounding. During the story, she'd learned that Draco's mother's name was Narcissa. The same as the woman in her dream. What if her dreams were real? She wanted nothing more then to go back in time and save her family from the evil that had killed them only one short week ago. Then her life could be normal again.

"Let me take you back to your rooms." he offered. "It's getting late."

She nodded and let him lead her back into Hogwarts.

"So which way?" he asked, lighting the end of his wand, so that they could see in the darkness.

Reyana burst into tears. Everything came down on her at once.

"I don't know! No one showed me."

"Shh." he soothed, awkwardly patting her shoulder. "You can stay in our dormitory tonight."

She sniffed, trying to banish her tears.

"Thank you for being so nice."

He grinned and took her hand.

"I think you're the first person to appreciate it. I'm often called the pussy of Slytherin. I'm a disgrace to the serpent I'm told." he shrugged.

Reyana felt a surge of pity for him. He was as alone as she was.

Her tears vanished as a warmth filled her. Maybe she had just made her first friend.

* * *

Well there it is. I'm not as pleased with this chapter as I'd like to be, but thestory stopped writing itself. I'm sure you know what that's like. I'll get back in the groove soon enough.

Thanks for reading.


	9. I Guess I'm Doin' Fine

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, never did and never will.

Title of this chapter is a Bob Dylan song.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was disconcerted. And, yes, despite all the rumors slandering his intelligence, he did know what the word meant. He scowled at nothing in particular as he fiddled with his quill and let his thoughts try to sort themselves out.

First, he started with the girl. Reyana Taylor. The girl who claimed to be Professor Snape's cousin. Fine. He could buy that. But if she was his cousin, how could she not have recognized the Dark Mark? Just the thought of it caused his forearm to prickle and he rubbed it. His eyes narrowed. The only way she wouldn't have known about it was if she were a muggle. He spat. A muggle. Sitting at Slytherin table. That was the crux of the problem. Obviously loony old Dumbledore wanted the House to "adopt" her. But that was impossible! If she was a muggle, then she shouldn't even be here. And that led right to the next problem. Why was she here? Sure Snape was her cousin, although he was beginning to doubt that, but she was a muggle. He gnawed on his lip. And there was the fact that he recognized her surname. And it was driving him insane that he couldn't remember why. He snarled aloud and slammed his fist down on the desk. Damn! His brain was useless. He was too tired to think, and yet he couldn't seem to stop thinking about her.

The wall slid suddenly back revealing Blaise. Draco watched as he reached back and led someone else in behind him.

Draco stiffened. It was her. What in hellfire was she doing here?

"Blaise." he sneered, standing gracefully.

"Draco." the other boy nodded. He then turned away, ignoring Draco completely.

Draco felt anger boiling up in his belly. No one turned their back on a Malfoy! He was just about to curse the other boy, when she spoke.

"Thank you Blaise." she sniffed. "It's been a rough day."

Draco paused. Was she crying? Not that he cared. Crying was a sign of weakness. Just another reason why she shouldn't be associating with Slytherin.

"Explain Zabini." he growled.

"Reyana has had a bad day and she hasn't been told how to get to her rooms." he replied, his voice booking no argument. "She'll be staying here tonight and tomorrow we'll find her a map."

Draco laughed.

"What is this 'we'? I don't believe that I offered my assistance."

"Shove it Malfoy." Reyana snapped. "I don't want your help. Even if you'd offered."

He snarled and moved forward, but Blaise stepped in front of Reyana protectively.

"Go to bed Draco." he commanded. "She'll sleep on the couch in front of the fire."

Draco knew that he'd lost. There was only one person who could stand up to him and that was Blaise Zabini. As Draco stomped up the stairs to his dormitory a sudden idea struck him. He'd be damned if Zabini wouldn't make a good Death Eater. But, it was common knowledge that Blaise had no interest in the Dark Arts. He was neutral. Completely neutral. It infuriated many of the Slytherins because they couldn't even bait him. Blaise was a disgrace to the noble House of Slytherin, Draco scorned. And not to mention the fact that no one could say no to the bastard. It was ridiculous. Still fuming, the youngest Death Eater shrugged into a pair of black silk pajamas and curled up on his bed. Relaxing every muscle in his body, Draco let himself slip into the hazy world of sleep and dreams.

**OoOoOoO**

The next day flew by swiftly for Draco. He'd managed to enrage Potter and Weasel 3 times today, a good start to the year, and had managed to gain Slytherin 25 points and lose Gryffindor 15. A satisfied smirk stretched his mouth as he headed to the common room for his free period. After saying the password "_Il Serpant sorgerà ancora_", Draco entered the plush room and plopped down on the couch. He looked around and to his intense disgust, the only occupants of the room were Blaise and that muggle girl. They were sitting in a corner, their heads together, concerned looks on their faces. Draco was immediately curious. He tried to restrain it since his father had told him many a time that curiosity could and probably would prove to be fatal. Especially in the service of the Dark Lord. But, as usual his inborn need to know what was going on in everyone else's lives won over. He pulled out his gleaming wand and gave it a gentle flick and muttered the words

"_Tendo auditurus_".

Now he could catch bits of their hushed conversation

"Is there any way to inform the normal people?" Reyana was asking

Draco snorted. _Normal?_ Who was she kidding? Muggles weren't normal.

"I don't know of any." Blaise replied. "They'd never believe it any how."

"How do you know?" she replied hotly. "I do."

Blaise laughed gently, "Because you have no choice. You had it practically shoved up your ass. And no one can ignore something stuck up their ass."

Draco rolled his eyes. And Blaise of course would know **all** about that given his... sexual... preferences.

Draco listened, hoping to hear something else useful, but the conversation had disintegrated into laughter and friendly teasing. With a sigh, he nullified the spell, and cleared his throat to alert them to his presence.

They jumped rather gratifyingly and gave him sheepish smiles. He only smirked.

"Having fun are we?" he drawled kicking his black loafers off onto the rug.

"Yes as a matter of fact." Reyana drawled back, mimicking him. "Until you showed up."

Draco, not expecting such a snappy response, snarled for a lack of anything else to say. He glared into her brown eyes and felt himself being pulled into their chocolaty depths. He tried to resist the sensation, but the force pulled even harder and he fell through her eyes.

"_Narcissa!" the frail woman cried out, her brown eyes filling with tears. She rushed forward and wrapped her arms about the other woman._

_I started in surprise. Mother? I looked at her closely and saw for the first time the blood smearing her dress and caked in her hair. One eye was swollen shut, her lip split, and numerous scratches and slashes adorned her face, neck, and arms. I felt rage well up in me. Who would do such to my mother?_

"_Brigit dearest." mother slurred, a tear dripping down her cheek. "I am so sorry!"_

"_Sorry?" Brigit was stunned. "For what Cissa? It's not your fault he beat you."_

_Mother shifted a tiny bit and smiled, swollen parody of her usual brilliant smile._

"_Yes it is. I... went against his wishes. I deserved to be punished."_

_Brigit shook her head, tears spilling down her cheeks._

_Mother continued painfully._

"_You must leave me! I can never see you again my dearest friend. He will kill you."_

_Brigit shook her head._

"_No he won't. He's not evil, just upset." she sounded as if she was trying to convince herself._

"_He _is_ evil." Mother contradicted sadly. An alarm sounded on the nightstand. "Go my friend. I will think of you always! He is coming."_

"Draco?"

Draco slowly clawed his way back to consciousness. His head ached horribly and there was a thick cottony feeling in his mouth.

Opening his eyes, Draco found himself sprawled out on the floor of the common room looking up into Blaise's concerned face and Reyana's slightly amused one. He groaned, not from pain, but from the serious blow his ego had just taken. Thank Merlin he was safe in his own House and not in class. He sat up slowly to reduce any dizziness.

"So Malfoy," Reyana mocked, "Joining the 'I pass out on cue' club? Potter and I would love to have you."

Draco tried to snarl, but the result was rather pathetic.

"Shut Up Taylor!"

"What happened?" Blaise asked, leaning back on his heels.

Draco opened his mouth and then closed it again. He blinked.

"I'm not sure. One minute I was glaring at the muggle over there and the next, I'm waking up with your ugly mug in my face."

He glanced at Reyana and saw that she looked confused, and thoughtful, and upset, and intrigued all at once.

The floor was beginning to feel cold and very hard on his backside, so Draco stood and surveyed the two teenagers in front of him. Withdrawing his wand, Draco pointed it at the duo.

"You will not tell anyone about this. Understood?"

They nodded, Blaise in resignation, and Reyana in curiosity.

Smugly, Draco waved his wand and spoke the incantation.

"_Voveo Silentium_"

A silverly strand burst from his wand and wrapped around their mouths. It disappeared as Draco lowered his wand.

Relief filled him. At least his reputation would remain untarnished with the rest of the school. Now all he had to do was figure out why he'd had a vision of his mother and some woman named Brigit.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy. There is no good way to describe him. He is a tall, very handsome man who, when he walks down the street, makes heads turn. But there is a coldness to his perfect beauty. A certain tilt to his head and gleam in his eye that makes shivers of unease ripple through those who meet him. He is an ice sculpture in heart and mind. He belongs to Voldemort body and soul, and glories in the "purification" of the wizarding world. Or in blunter terms, he enjoys killing. The sounds of terror and screams of pain are almost an aphrodisiac. He loves nothing. Not even his own wife and son.

Today was a red letter day for the elder Malfoy. Today was the day that he would finally, after nearly 10 years, get rid of his wife. A sneer crept across his face as he pushed away from his desk. She had been a millstone around his neck and it was time to let the stone fall to the bottom of the lake, so he could swim free. Metaphorically speaking of course. He had something much more interesting in mind for her sudden demise. His twisted mind mulled over the endless possibilities. He could torture her, using the fascinating instruments in the lowest dungeons of Malfoy Manor. He could listen to her screams for days as he exacted his revenge. Or he could make it swift and mostly painless. He crossed that idea off right away. She deserved to suffer. She had betrayed him by associating with muggles! Not only that, but she contaminated his only child, his heir! Bad enough for her to associate with the dregs of society, but to allow Draco to do the same was inexcusable. Perhaps... poison. He knew of a particularly virulent one. One that caused its victim to have particularly sensitive skin and convulsions for several hours before foaming at the mouth, bleeding from the eyes and dying. Lucius raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow in thought. He gathered his papers into a folder, stamped it with "Confidential", and put it in his bag. Yes. The poison it would be. He would have to make a few stops in Knockturn Alley on the way home for the ingredients. As he locked his office door and headed for the elevator, Lucius found himself whistling. A horrible smile crossed his face. This was the happiest he'd been in a long time.

* * *

Reyana sighed heavily as she made her way back to her rooms. There was never a dull day at this blasted school! Was it normal for people to pass out randomly in the middle of a conversation? She shook her head in confusion and decided that she would spend the rest of the evening reading the books that Professor Dumbledore had recommended. Maybe they would shed some light on this whole complicated magic thing. She paused in front of the portrait and smiled at the girl. She was braiding daisies into a crown a look of intense concentration on her face.

"How's it coming?" Reyana asked. It was so cool that she could talk to pictures!

The girl looked up startled,

"Oh it's you. I'm making it for the girls on the 3rd floor. It's so dull over there. All those old people."

Reyana grinned, her heart lightened by the conversation.

"Well, I'm sure that they'll love it. Water Lilies."

The portrait swung forward and Reyana slipped into her rooms. The books lay on a end table next to the plush leather couch that dominated the common room. A piece of folded parchment lay on top of the stack, and Reyana picked it up curiously.

It was a map. A very detailed map. It looked as if every room and passageway in the entire castle was on it. A delighted smile lit her face. Now she wouldn't get lost! No more humiliation in front of the students.

Reyana jumped onto the couch and curled up, randomly selecting a book from the table.

"Magic and the Wizarding World for Muggles."

She flipped to the first page and started reading.

Several hours later, a tray laden with pastries, soup, and tea appeared at her elbow.

Reyana shrieked in surprise and dropped the tome on her toes.

"Damn it all!" she hollered loudly at the pain.

"Sorry miss." a repentant voice whispered.

"Trea?"

"Yes miss. Trea very sorry."

Reyana felt like pounding her head against the wall, but smiled.

"It's okay Trea. Just tell me next time."

Trea nodded and rushed out of the room head hung.

Reyana felt a little guilty. She didn't want to traumatize the poor creature. But dinner smelled heavenly, and her guilt faded as she picked up a meat and vegetable stuffed pastry and inhaled. One thing she could say for this place, the food sure was good.

It only took Reyana 10 minutes to demolish the tray. She poured herself a steaming cup of Earl Grey tea and sipped at it carefully. Most people add sugar or cream to their tea, but Reyana had always had hers black and strong. Warmth slid down her throat and into her stomach. A sigh of contentment escaped her. She was almost happy. As happy as she could be in the circumstances.

"I love you Mum, Dad, Ryan." she whispered, looking up at the smiling portrait on the wall. A tear slipped down her cheek and splashed into her tea. "I miss you so much! But I'm going to try to live my life. That's what you'd want me to do." the tears continued down her cheeks, but they were tears of healing.

It would take a long time for the pain in her heart to go away, and it probably never would, but she was going to make a life for herself in this crazy magical world if it killed her. With that thought, Reyana brushed the tears away, drained her cup to the dregs, stretched out on the couch, and finished her book.

* * *

There's the next chapter.Enjoy.

_1: _The Serpant will rise again (italian)

2: Extend Hearing (latin)

3: Vow of Silence (latin)

Don't shoot me if my translations suck. Blame the internet translators.


	10. Days Go By

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Title is a song by Keith Urban.

* * *

The next couple of weeks passed uneventfully for Reyana. She spent much of her time holed up in her rooms, nose in a book. But, today was Saturday, and Reyana was determined to take full advantage of the nice weather to explore the grounds.  
She dressed carefully in a red cashmere sweater and black jeans and went to find Blaise.

Most of the students were already at breakfast, so Reyana slipped into the Great Hall as inconspicuously as possible. It had been a month since she'd started living at Hogwarts, and by now most of the residents of the castle were accustomed to seeing her ghosting about the halls and listening in on classes whenever she could. There were no more stares from the students, and as she approached the Slytherin table, a space automatically opened up for her next to Blaise. She slid in, smiled in greeting, and immediately got started on her meal. After taking the edge off her hunger with buttered croissants, porridge with treacle, and fresh strawberries, she turned to Blaise.

"Hey. I was thinking we could explore the grounds today. The weather's really nice."

He swallowed and shook his head in regret.

"Today is the first Hogsmeade visit. I need to stock up on some stuff. Sorry Rey."

Reyana pushed back the feeling of being left out.

"It's cool. I understand."

She listened as the students laughed and talked about the sweets and joke items that they were going to purchase. She envied them. No matter how long she was here, or how hard she tried, Reyana would always be an outsider. It didn't matter that she'd read dozens of books on magic, she wasn't a witch. She was a muggle.

"Hey. Rey."

She turned and smiled weakly at Blaise.

"Why don't you come with us." he looked a little embarrassed, but forged on. "You could ask Snape and I could show you around. If you wanted of course."

Reyana lit up. She wasn't going to be left out after all!

"Oh yes! Thank you Blaise!" she gave him an awkward one armed hug, eyes shining. "I'll go ask Severus right now for permission!"

She jumped up and practically ran to the faculty table.

"Severus!"

He looked up from his eggs and grimaced.

"What is it?"

Reyana grinned. He tried so hard to be stern and harsh, but she could tell that under his gruff facade, he was a perfectly nice man. She also knew that he had a soft spot for her.

"I wanted to know if I could go to Hogsmeade with the other students." she blurted. She didn't want to give him a chance to say no. "Blaise'll show me around and everything! Please!" she widened her eyes.

He narrowed his dark eyes at her.

"You know the rules Reyana."

She felt herself droop. He was going to say no.

"But,"

She looked up, hope sparking again. She saw the familiar resigned "I'm going to regret this" look that Severus so often got when talking to her.

"I'll make an exception this one time."

"Thank you! Thank You! Thank You!" she cried, throwing her arms around Severus' neck. She sensed rather than saw the shocked looks on most of the students faces. She stepped back, beaming to see a slight blush coloring the Potions Master's face.

She giggled and skipped back to her seat. She really did adore cousin Sev. He was so much fun to tease. One of these days she'd be able to get a real smile out of him in public. He was a very handsome man. He only needed to smile more often and use the special shampoo she planned to buy him while in Hogsmeade today.

Blaise looked almost scandalized.

"You _hugged_ Snape?"

The other Slytherins made disgusted faces at her.

"He is my cousin." she defended. "And he really isn't that bad."

"Really." she repeated, seeing the disbelieving looks she was receiving.

"You'll never convince us." Millicent Bulstrode shook her head. "Even if he's our Head of House."

Reyana shrugged. She really didn't care what the other students thought. Severus was her only family and she had complete faith in the harsh man.

Draco tossed back the contents of his goblet and stood up, gracing everyone at the table with his trademark Malfoy sneer.

"Well, Crabbe and Goyle and I are off to the village." he motioned imperiously to his two hulking cronies and they stood, stuffing the remains of their breakfast into their mouths.

Reyana winced in disgust. They were uncivilized pigs. Both of them. And Draco wasn't much better, despite the veneer of sophistication.

"Well," Reyana gave a mock sigh, "I'll miss you." she sniffed and pretended to wipe away a tear, "I don't know if I can stand to be parted from you Drakey dear."

He snarled at her and flounced, yes flounced out with Crabbe and Goyle following obediently.

Blaise snickered and gave Reyana a discreet high five.

Reyana watched Draco go. She didn't understand her fascination with the boy. He was a heartless Death Eater, and yet she couldn't take her eyes off of him. It had been that way ever since they'd met. There was something magnetic about the handsome blond boy, and she was powerless to resist it. She shook her head, trying to clear it. She disliked him rather intensely though, so she wasn't sure what drew her attention.

"Rey?" Blaise poked her in the side.

"Huh?" she jerked.

He leaned over and whispered gently in her ear.

"You were staring again."

Reyana flushed and stood hastily to cover her agitation.

"Come on Blaise. Let's get going! I want to spend the pocket money Severus has been giving me." she tugged on his arm.

He gave her a look that clearly said, "We'll talk about this later.", and stood up.

He wound his fingers through hers and together they walked out of the Great Hall, leaving behind a table full of confused Slytherins.

"I thought Blaise was gay." one sixth year said, puzzled.

"Ya me too." said another.

Pansy looked after the pair in speculation.

"Maybe he's only bi." she mused aloud.

Millicent smirked.

"In that case..."

Pansy smirked back.

"It's time to play matchmaker."

**OoOoOoO**

There was a light breeze blowing from the North as Reyana and Blaise walked into the wizarding village. It bit through their fall jackets and made them shiver. The sun shone through a gap in the ever present clouds, making unusual shadows on the ground.

"C'mon!" Blaise tugged her along. "The first place we have to visit is Honeydukes! You'll love it."

Reyana didn't protest as she was too busy trying to take it all in. This was her first exposure to Wizarding culture outside of Hogwarts and she was fascinated. There was store that specialized in robes, another with exotic animals in the display, another with brooms and uniforms for that sport, what was it? Quidditich or something weird like that. There were wizards carrying odd shaped packages and young people levitating handfuls of fall leaves before dropping them over the head of some unsuspecting passerby.

Blaise pulled her into the most amazing shop she'd ever seen. There was candy everywhere! Bright colors invaded her senses and the smell of sugar and artificial flavors assaulted her nose.

Blaise laughed at the look on her face. He pulled her over to a display and handed her a couple of cloth bags.

"Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans." he told her.

"Chocolate Frogs." he said dropping a box into her arms.

"Sugar Quills."

"Pepper Imps."

"Fizzing Wizbees."

With every word he dropped another brightly colored package into her groaning arms.

"Enough!" she finally laughed. "I'm going to drop them if you add anything else."

He looked a little disappointed and then brightened.

"We can come back later and get some more. You have to try them all!"

Reyana agreed, although she was a little hesitant about the Cockroach Clusters. Wrinkling her nose at the mere thought of ingesting cockroaches, she decided to pass on that one.

A plump woman rang them up and Blaise insisted on paying for all of the sweets.

"It's my treat." he said firmly. "You can pay next time."

Reyana grumbled, but conceded. Armed with 2 heavy bags, the teenagers stepped back outside. It had started drizzling while they were in the candy store, and they were soon soaked through and shivering.

Blaise led the way to a pub called the Three Broomsticks and ushered her inside. They sat down at a booth and Reyana shrugged out of her wet jacket.

"I'll be right back." Blaise promised, depositing his Honeydukes bag on the seat across from her. "I'll go get our drinks."

Reyana nodded and rubbed her hands together, furiously trying to get some warmth back into her frozen digits.

"Hi Reyana."

She looked up into a pair of green eyes. She bit back the sarcastic retort that rose to mind and said instead,

"Hello Potter."

He smiled nervously and bit his lip.

"Look."he finally said, "Hermione wants me to ask you if you've had anymore dreams."

Reyana blinked at him. What? Oh yea. Comprehension dawned.

"Oh. No. Not that I remember. Why?"

"Oh. No reason." he looked even more uncomfortable.

Reyana almost felt bad for him. He was obviously not a people person.

"Okay then." she said, smiling pleasantly at him.

"Harry!"

Hermione and the red headed boy rushed up to Potter's side.

"There you are!" the girl scolded. "We thought we'd lost you."

"No." he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "I was talking to Reyana here."

Suddenly Reyana had a rather devilish idea.

"Potter?"

He jerked back around.

"Ya?"

"If you were wondering about dreams..."

The Golden Trio perked up visibly.

Reyana struggled to find words that would allow her to bypass the Vow of Silence that she'd been forced to take.

She settled for a vague description.

"That Slytherin that you seem to hate so much..." she trailed off, hoping that they'd get the idea.

"Malfoy?" the red head paled.

Reyana couldn't say anything. Her tongue had seized up and she couldn't speak.

Potter looked interested.

"Thanks."

Reyana managed a small smile.

"Bye then."

She waved, and it was only after the trio had disappeared from sight that her tongue loosened up.

Blaise deposited two mugs on the table with a thunk.

"Was the Golden Trio I saw you talking to?"

She nodded and took a tentative sip of her drink. The creamy liquid slid down her throat spreading warmth all the way down. Her eyes widened and she took a bigger gulp.

Blaise took a big mouthful, swished it around and swallowed in satisfaction.

"So..."

"So what?" she asked innocently.  
"What did they want?"

"To know if I had passed out lately."

He rolled his eyes.

"Always in everyone's business."

Reyana made a sound of agreement and gave her mug of butterbeer the full attention it deserved.

**OoOoOoO**

After the rain stopped, Reyana and Blaise decided to just wander around the village and enjoy each other's company. They were window shopping when Reyana spotted something that stopped her in her tracks. She peered in the widow of the jewelery store at the earrings on the velvet pillow. Blaise stepped up next to her to see what had caught her eye. The earrings were silver dragons. Each dragon had a single ruby for an eye, and the hand sculpted serpents looked almost lifelike. Reyana pulled her own dragon pendent from beneath her sweater. She always wore it next to her skin because it always seemed to be warm.

"Look." she said.

He looked and whistled. Her pendent matched the earrings exactly. Right down to the last scale.

"Where did you get that?"

Reyana shrugged.

"I've always had it. I don't know who gave it to me."

She concentrated, trying to remember. All she managed was a sharp headache between her eyes.

"I can't remember."

Blaise looked at the earrings and then at her necklace, and shrugged.

"That's one weird coincidence."

She nodded, and was about to push the door open to ask about the earrings, when she caught sight of a familiar blond figure in the glass. Draco. His face was contorted in grief as he clutched a piece of parchment in his gloved fist. She could see the struggle on his face, and her heart went out to him despite his arrogant superiority complex. She recognized the look on his face. It was the look she'd had when her family had been murdered. As she watched in the widow, he composed his face into a mask of indifference and burned the parchment. He turned on his heel and strode into the crowds of students.

"Rey? What's wrong?" Blaise asked in concern.

"Nothing." she said, but she could still see his face in her mind. His look of utter desolation had opened her own barely closed heartaches. She forced a smile.

"Come on. I still need to see this joke shop everyone talks about."

Blaise grinned, forgetting his concern.

Reyana glanced over her shoulder as she followed Blaise, but the blond boy was gone.

* * *

i>a/n--I was debating whether to end it here or not, but I think I'll keep going. /i>

* * *

Draco Malfoy ran. He tried to outrun his grief. He ran until he couldn't breathe. He ran until his legs collapsed under him. Then he lay, for once uncaring, in the mud beneath a large evergreen tree. His shoulders shook in silent sobs. No tears fell from his eyes, no, his anguish was too intense for that. He screamed into his sleeve, biting down in a futile attempt to restrain it. It was impossible. He wouldn't believe it. He couldn't believe it. He lay there until his grief ran cold. He sat up clenching his fists until his perfectly manicured nails cut into his palms and blood squeezed out from between his fingers. The words of the letter were branded into his soul and he doubted that he would ever be free of the burning images.

_Mr. Malfoy,_

_We are deeply pained to inform you of the death of your mother Narcissa Black Malfoy. She was found yesterday evening in her rooms, by the family house elf. It seems that she was poisoned. We know that it is painful for you to hear this, but we believe that you should be told. Her death was not easy. The poison was administered slowly and she died in great pain. A service will be held in 2 days time at the Malfoy Manor at 4pm. _

_Our deepest sympathy-_

_Marcus Coe  
__Malfoy Family Solicitor _

Poison. His dear loving mother had been poisoned. He could almost smell her perfume, the one that he'd bought her for Christmas when he was 10. He could see her gentle smile as she encouraged him at his lessons, he could feel her arms around him as she bade him good bye before he boarded the train, and he could hear her wispy voice whispering "I love you my dragon." in his ear after every duel with his father. She had been there for him through everything. She'd always encouraged him to follow his heart, no matter where it led him. Draco clenched his teeth against the waves of pain.

He slowly forced his customary mask in place and stood. It took every ounce of self-control that he had to clean his robes with a spell and head back to the school. He couldn't cry until he was alone, safe in his room. He brushed past students on the path up to the castle without his usual taunts, and he ignored the Slytherins that hailed him. He knew that if he tried to speak, he would start crying and that was unacceptable. Malfoys never cry. Crying is a weakness and Malfoys are never weak. He stumbled into the common room and practically dove into his room. He put a silencing spell and a locking spell on the door before he allowed himself to fall face down on his bed and let the tears fall. Great racking sobs tore his throat and tears burned his face and stained his robes. He cried and howled himself into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Reyana followed Blaise into the Slytherin common room and sank down on a couch.

"I had a great time Blaise. Thanks."

He shrugged it off, but she could tell that he was pleased.

"It was nothing."

She punched him playfully in the arm.

"It meant something to me."

He grinned and tossed her a Chocolate Frog.

"Good." a twinkle gleamed in his eyes. "I spent enough money on you."

"Ouch!" Reyana pretended to be stabbed in the heart. "I never asked you to spend all that."

He draped a friendly arm around her shoulder .

"I was just teasing."

"I know." she replied. "We normal people know how to tease too."

He grinned and tickled her side.

"Do you know this game too?" he asked as she shrieked and scrambled to the other side of the couch.

"Yes." she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Good." he followed her and began tickling her unmercifully. Their laughter and shrieks echoed in the empty room. The door slid open and Pansy and Millicent entered, their arms full of packages. At the sight of the friends wrestling on the couch, the packages fell to the ground and two mouths dropped open.

Pansy recovered first.

"Are we interrupting?" she asked sweetly.

Reyana sat up, shoving Blaise off of her.

"Not really." she giggled.

Blaise untangled himself and looked up.

"Blaise!" Pansy tsked. "You had us all fooled. Imagine that we thought you liked boys."

Reyana laughed in delight at the misunderstanding. She straightened her sweater and brushed her now hopelessly tangled hair away from her eyes.

Blaise flushed and stammered.

Reyana took pity on him.

"It's not like that Pansy."

"Oh really?" Pansy arched an eyebrow, "What is it like then?"

"We're friends. And we were playing..." Reyana giggled again. "Oops. That didn't come out exactly right."

Blaise groaned and stood up.

"I'm going to leave before I get slandered anymore."

He strode up the stairs to his room, gathering the shreds of his remaining dignity about him, ignoring the giggles behind him.

Reyana exhaled loudly and grinned at the other two girls.

"Really. There's nothing."

"We'll see." Millicent replied suggestively.

She and Pansy dissolved into laughter again.

When they'd recovered, Pansy looked around.

"Have you seen Draco?"

Reyana suddenly remembered. Guilt pricked at her.

"No." she shook her head. "I saw him in the village, but then he left."

Pansy pouted,

"He was supposed to meet me for drinks after our shopping was done, but he didn't show. I wonder if he's mad at me."

Reyana made a concerned noise, but her mind was on Draco. As if the thought of him was a signal, a large black owl swooped into the room.

"That's Mr. Malfoy's owl." Pansy exclaimed. She reached for the letter attached to his leg, but the massive bird pecked at her fingers angrily.

"Ouch! Damn bird!"

Reyana bit back a smile.

"I'll try."

She went up to the owl and looked into his big unblinking eyes.

"I'll take you to him." she offered, feeling a little stupid. "He's probably upstairs."

The bird eyed her and then hopped up onto her arm, flapping his wings a little for balance. Her arm sagged under the weight for a moment before she was able to adjust to the increase in weight.

Giving the other girls a smug smile, Reyana headed up the stairs to Draco's room.

"Draco?" she called through the door. "There's a letter for you!"

Silence. She tried the door. It was locked.

"Draco! Open the damn door!"

The owl hooted in indignation.

"Sorry old boy." Reyana apologized. "I'm trying."

She tried the door again, and this time to her surprise it swung open.

She stepped into the dark room, her eyes adjusting to the lack of light. A figure huddled on the bed, and Reyana knew it was Draco.

"Draco?" she called softly.

He didn't acknowledge her presence.

She went tentatively to his side, and the great owl hopped down onto Draco's knee, and held out it's leg.

"Draco?"

She was really getting concerned now. He was too quiet.

A hand reached forward, shaking visibly and took the letter from the owl. He only held it, not bothering to open it.

Reyana gathered her courage and sat next to the silent boy.

"Tell me."

He turned to her, his face hidden in shadows.

"Why?" his voice was rough and angry. "You hate me."

Reyana's heart contracted painfully.

"No. I don't." she protested. " I don't particularly like you, but I don't hate you."

"You wouldn't understand." he turned away.

Reyana touched his shoulder and he flinched.

"Try me. I can listen."

He growled deep in his throat and clenched his fists.

"She's dead." he ground out. "Mother's dead."

Reyana's hand slid from his shoulder, as she remembered her own pain.

"I do understand." she whispered, twisting her hands together. "My mother, father and brother were murdered. That's why I'm here."

He looked up, but the shadows made it impossible to see what he was thinking.

"Then you know how much it hurts." his voice broke and he turned his face away again.

"Yes. It hurts like hell." she agreed gently. "I wanted to die."

"How can you be so happy?" he practically whimpered.

Reyana felt her heart break at the vulnerability in his voice. The normally proud young man was incapacitated by his grief. It was nice to know that he loved some one besides himself.

"It's what they would've wanted." she chuckled softly and reached out to touch his shoulder. "But it stills hurt, and it always will."

Draco stiffened suddenly and his voice hardened.

"They poisoned her. She died in agony."

Reyana wasn't sure what to say, so she just listened.

"I'm going to find out who did this, and I'll kill them."

* * *

Yay! Longest chapter yet!

And the plot's finally getting going! Everything is mostly in place! Now it's getting fun!

Review!


	11. Cry

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter, not me. I'm just borrowing her characters. I'll try to return them in good shape, but I can't promise anything.

This chapter title is a Faith Hill song.

* * *

Reyana squirmed a little, not quite awake. Her legs were tangled in sheets and she felt a comforting warmth pressed against her back. The was a peculiar weight on her legs and her head was resting on something other than a pillow. It was too firm for a pillow. Her eyes opened involuntarily. She'd been comfortable and content before, but now that she was awake, she realized that something wasn't quite right.

She stretched a little and looked around. She was sprawled out across a large bed and the sheets covering her were dark green silk. As she scanned the room she flicked her eyes over the bed, and froze. She was curled up against a sleeping Draco Malfoy. Her head was resting on his stomach, and he was lying over her legs. A blush stained her cheeks, and she tried to scoot away. She'd forgotten. They had sat together all night, alternately crying and telling stories. She hoped that it had helped a little with his pain. Without really thinking, Reyana brushed a few strands of fine blond hair from his face. Her fingers trailed along his cheek. He was so relaxed in sleep. There was no sign of the haughty deliberately cruel boy now. There wasn't any grief twisting his features either, but Reyana could feel the stiffness left by salty tears on his pale cheeks. He sighed a little in his sleep, and she jerked away. She really didn't want him to wake up while she was touching him. She didn't want him to think that she liked him or anything.

A yawn split her face. She was still so tired. Having no idea what time it was, Reyana decided to succumb to the inevitable. She lay back down, snuggling into Draco's arms. His arms tightened around her and she relaxed against him and closed her eyes. This was okay she told herself. He needed comfort, and would want someone to talk to when he awoke. Her actions properly rationalized, Reyana allowed herself to slip back into sleep and gentle dreams.

* * *

Draco knew there was something wrong the instant his eyes opened. Number One, he was not alone in his bed. He untangled himself from the sheets and his unwelcome guest and stood up. He sneered as Reyana gave a little moan of distress and reached out sleepily for the body that was no longer there. Number Two, he was still fully dressed in the outfit he'd worn to Hogwarts the day before, and Draco Malfoy _never _went to bed unless he was wearing a pair of perfectly pressed black silk pajamas. To make matters worse, his hair was sticking up every which way and his face felt dry and his eyes were itchy. He needed a long shower and some moisturizer first thing. And Number Three made his breath hitch in his throat. His mother. Draco walled up his emotions and shoved away his pain.

He looked over only once at the still sleeping girl curled up on his bed. His conscience nipped at him a little, only Draco didn't recognize it. He'd been without a noticeable conscience for as long as he could remember.

_She was kind to you._ It chided gently. _She put aside her hatred of you, and helped you._

Draco snarled silently and stalked off the the bathroom.

"She's an interfering muggle and I can't believe I talked to her last night."

_She understands your pain,_ the voice shot back, _her family was murdered too. _

"They deserved it! They were muggles! My mother was a pureblooded witch who never harmed anyone."

Draco violently twisted the shower knob all the way over and let the steaming hot water pound on his back.

_You don't really believe that._

"Yes I do!" he screamed aloud, pressing his hands to his temples. "Leave me alone!"

Draco scrubbed at his skin, until it was pink and tender all over. Then, wrapping himself in a thick robe in the Slytherin colors, he treated himself to a face mask. It would rejuvenate his skin after his tears of the night before.

Fully awake, and feeling human again, Draco Malfoy went back into his bedroom and retrieved his wand. He pointed it at the still slumbering Reyana and levitated her.  
He guided her body down the stairs and through the common room, ignoring the occupants as only a Malfoy could, and dumped her unceremoniously on the stone floor outside the Slytherin dungeons. She awoke with a sharp cry of pain, and Draco's newly awakened conscience pricked a little, but years of experience made it easy to ignore.

"Draco?" she asked, hurt in her brown eyes.

"Get out of here you filthy muggle! I never want to see your face down here again." he spat, hatred coursing through his veins.

"But..." her eyes were confused as she slowly got to her feet.

"Sod off Taylor!" he glowered, "No one wants you here."

Her face went blank and she nodded shortly. Turning on her heel, head held high, she marched off.

If he hadn't hated her so much, he probably would have admired her.

"Draco." she called without turning. "I'm really sorry about your mom."

* * *

Voldemort studied the man standing before him. Lucius Malfoy was becoming a thorn in his side. Not a very painful one yet, but still irritating. It was good that his plan to ensure young Draco's loyalty was coming along perfectly.

His lips curled in a viciously thoughtful smile.  
It never ceased to amaze him that the human mind was so forgetful. He used his servants, or rather his slaves to further his own means. He didn't give a damn about them. He punished them just so he could listen to the screams. He could play the agony filled bodies of his Death Eaters like a violin master. Amusement filled him. His slaves believed that they were getting rewarded, when in fact, they were being used. Lucius Malfoy for example. He conveniently forgot about every cruelty as soon as his Lord gave him something that he wanted. What he didn't know, was that he was furthering his own destruction. Every reward was a punishment in disguise. Any one stupid enough to trust the word of Lord Voldemort deserved their fate. There was no such thing as a reward in the service of the Dark Lord. Only death and pain. Only a fool would choose that over life and happiness. Thankfully there were a lot of fools in the world. Voldemort laughed and everyone who heard it shuddered. They knew even before the screams started that the Dark Lord was very pleased.

* * *

Reyana sat on the couch, staring at the open book in front of her blindly. She'd been trying to read this page for almost an hour, but was unable to concentrate. Her legs were curled up under her and a thick woolen blanket pulled up to her ears kept the damp chill of the castle from sinking into her bones.

She couldn't believe that insufferable Draco Malfoy! She'd poured her heart out to him, her worst enemy, in order to help him. She could be a hardass when she felt the need, but since the death of her family and friends, she'd been more sensitive than ever before. Draco's rather pointed rejection of her kindness had caused a little nagging ache in her gut. She shook her head and glared daggers at the page blurring in front of her eyes. It didn't matter what he thought. He was nobody to her. So, she'd let her guard up for a few hours. That was just a stupid mistake and she'd learned her lesson. She wouldn't trust anyone with her feelings again.

A knock on the door brought her out of her stupor.

"C'mon in." she called. If the person didn't know the password then she didn't want to see them.

The portrait swung inward and Severus Snape stepped in.

"What are you thinking girl?" he growled, pulling his robes around him, "It's freezing in here!"

He strode to the fireplace and lit a fire in the grate.

Reyana shrugged and put her marker in the book.

"I had my blanket."

He gave her a disapproving frown before seating himself on the chair across from her.

"You'll make yourself sick."

Reyana smiled at his thinly veiled concern, and gestured at a pot of water on the end table.

"Tea Severus? I'm afraid you'll have to heat the water."

He accepted her offer, and made himself, and her a cup of fragrant Earl Grey.

"What do I owe the visit to?" Reyana teased gently, "You never leave your dungeons."

He looked a little uncomfortable and swirled his tea for a moment before replying.

"I heard that Mr. Malfoy dropped you rather unceremoniously on the ground this morning. I wondered how you were doing."

Reyana sipped, enjoying the warmth.

"I'm fine. My rear end is a little sore, but I'll survive."

He nodded, a faint look of relied on his face.

They sat in silence for a time just appreciating each other's company.

"Draco's mother was killed yesterday." Severus finally said, staring moodily into the flickering fire. "I'm afraid it caused several...incidents in class today."

She only nodded.

"You knew?" Severus was obviously startled.

"Yeah." she said shortly, hoping he'd get the hint and drop the subject.

"How?" he asked sharply. "It's still not in the papers."

Reyana winced.

"It's long story."

"We have time." her cousin said dryly.

Obviously she wasn't getting out of this.

"Fine. If you're going to make me tell you." she shifted the blanket around her shoulders. "A letter from his father came while he was locked in his room, and I took it to him." she shrugged, trying to brush the whole incident off. "He told me, and we talked and I let him cry, and we fell asleep, and then in the morning he was back to his usual vindictive self and threw me, literally out of the Slytherin common room."

Severus sighed heavily.

"Ah."

"Ah what?" Reyana bit out, rather annoyed. She really hadn't wanted to tell him.

"His pride was damaged. You saw him cry." he closed his eyes for a second. "Malfoys never cry."

Reyana sat up, letting the blanket fall off her shoulders in her sudden anger.

"Never cry? But... his mother died! It perfectly normal to cry!"

"Yes." Severus said simply. "but Malfoys _don't _cry."

Reyana shook her head in disbelief.

"I cried for days when my family died. I'd have gone insane if I hadn't." her voice cracked.

The pain was fresher since she'd opened the wounds to comfort Draco. A tear dripped down her cheek.

"I still cry." she sniffed.

Severus looked unsure as he reached a hand out and brushed the tear from her face.

Reyana looked up, into his eyes full of hesitant concern and caring. This made her tears fall faster, and she fell forward into his startled arms. She'd hadn't had anyone to hold her for a month and she was starved for the affection. If she could've seen her cousin's face, she would have seen outright fear, confused tenderness, and then resignation. His arms curled awkwardly around her shaking shoulders and pulled her close. It seemed as Severus Snape closed his eyes, rested his chin on his niece's head and let himself relax completely for the first time in years, that Reyana was not the only one starved for love and affection.

* * *

Well. That was a short one, but I decided to end with a sweet moment. The next chapter will be longer I promise.


	12. Memory

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I am only playing with the characters.

Title is a song from the musical "Cats" by Andrew Lloyd Webber.

* * *

Somehow, Reyana decided, life was a little brighter today then it had been yesterday. She smiled contentedly to herself as she meandered her way to the Great Hall for breakfast. She headed directly to the Slytherin table, her usual seat, glancing up at her cousin and smiling. He caught her eye and gave a tiny, almost invisible smile back, that warmed her to her toes. Knowing that she still had family that loved her, had made the unhappy events surrounding Draco Malfoy, seem like a rather hazy bad dream. She slid in next to Blaise and loaded up her plate with her usual fare. She ate, attempting to ignore the angry stare she could feel boring into her. He wasn't worth the effort, she reminded herself sternly. He's a conceited little prat, who doesn't deserve sympathy or friendship.

She lifted her eyes only once to grab her goblet of juice and accidentally looked into Draco's flinty eyes. Her heart clenched in anger and no little humiliation, but then she saw the carefully hidden pain, and despite her protests, her heart went out to him. She gave him a soft smile, trying to put all the understanding and sympathy she could into it. Draco flinched as if he'd been struck, and the ice in his eyes shattered for a second, letting Reyana see his grief. Then the mask was back in place as if it had never left. She looked back down at her plate and bit her lip. Suddenly Draco slammed his glass down, splashing sticky juice all over Pansy who was sitting next to him, and stood, eyes flaming.

"Draky?" Pansy pouted, trying to brush the liquid off her robes.

"I'm leaving." he hissed. "With a muggle seated across from me, I seem to have lost my appetite."

Reyana glared at him, but without any real heat. She knew he was just reacting to the vulnerable moment that she had witnessed.

"Oh go bugger yourself Malfoy."

A couple of younger Slytherins giggled at that comeback, and Reyana felt a tiny bit guilty. Not enough to take it back though of course.

He snarled and strode out of the Hall, his robes flaring dramatically behind him.

Blaise chuckled a little.

"He deserved that. Good one Rey."

Reyana smiled rather half heartedly.

"Ya s'pose." she muttered, picking at the remains of her breakfast with the tines of her fork.

"What's wrong?" Blaise asked, concern shining in his eyes.

Reyana was about to lie, when she was interrupted by the arrival of the post. A medium sized barn owl swooped down and landed in front of Blaise. He dropped the morning edition of the Daily Prophet and dipped his beak into the half empty goblet.

Blaise absently scratched his owl's head as he unrolled the newspaper. His eyes bugged out of his head and he choked on the bite of eggs he'd just shoved into his mouth.

"Holy Shit!"

Reyana yanked the paper out of his hands, hearing the gasps of shock from the other students.

"Narcissa Malfoy, Victim of Foul Play." the headline screamed. A moving black and white picture of the Malfoy Manor graced the front page.

Reyana inhaled deeply, and spared a moments concern for Draco. The whole school was going to know and most of them would mock him about it. She could see the gleeful looks on a few unsympathetic faces.

She dropped the offending paper on the table and stood. Like or not, Draco was going to talk to her. He needed to be prepared. And Reyana didn't hate anyone enough to abandon them to the rumor mill of Hogwarts.

* * *

Draco was sulking. He rather enjoyed sulking. It gave him a perfectly reasonable excuse to dwell on himself. Not that he needed an excuse. But the waves of sadness and depression were comforting in a warped sort of way. But, it is a well known fact that Malfoys are a rather screwed up family. He wandered the halls aimlessly, a death glare firmly in place, warning all to stay away. He wanted to be alone with his thoughts. He couldn't seem to get rid of the image of Reyana smiling at him in gentle understanding. She was _supposed_ to hate him! Especially after dropping her on a cold stone floor. He was supposed to hate her too. And he did! He really did. He rubbed his left forearm absently. He was in service to the Dark Lord, never mind that he hadn't been Called yet, and he loathed all muggles and mudbloods. And yet...he kept seeing her gentle brown eyes and the empathy in her smile. He ground his teeth together in frustration and confusion. She kept trying to help him. And heaven knows he didn't deserve it. He was a bastard through and through and up until now, he'd always been proud of it. But now his mother was dead. Poisoned. And he was going to get revenge. He was going to find the baseborn son of a bitch that had torn his world apart and make him pay.

"Draco!" a breathless voice called.

He spun, a dangerous light in his eyes.

It was Reyana Taylor. Her eyes were huge with concern and she was brandishing a copy of the Daily Prophet like a weapon. He hesitated, just long enough for her to catch up, and then continued his brooding walk.

"Draco! I know you hate me, but please just listen." she pleaded.

He didn't have to turn to know that she was at his elbow.

"Fine." he growled. "Talk."

"The paper. Your mother. The students. Headlines. I'm so sorry."

He stopped abruptly and Reyana smacked into him.

"Speak in complete sentences." he spat. "Or don't bother."

She narrowed her eyes at him and held out the newspaper.

He reached for it, dread in his stomach. He unfolded it and stared at the front page.

"Draco." she said softly. He tore his eyes away from the picture of them hauling his mother's body away, and glared at her.

She didn't flinch.

"I just wanted you to be prepared. I think you're going to have a rough day."

She gave the ghost of a smile and left him there, clutching the Daily Prophet with white knuckles.

Of course it would get out eventually. He had known it, but he still dreaded the gloating of the Gryffindors, the false sympathy of the Slytherins and the sideways glances from the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. His eyes followed Reyana's retreat, and he felt a wave of gratitude toward the muggle girl. Maybe she wasn't so bad.

He crumpled the paper and tossed it in the air. With a flick of his wand, it burst into blue flame. Straightening his bag on his shoulder, he headed off to Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws. At least he didn't have to deal with the Gryffindors until Potions that afternoon. He could already see the looks on the faces of the Golden Trio, and his gut clenched in hatred. Today was going to be a bad day, and he had a feeling that it wouldn't get any better tomorrow.

**OoOoOoO **

The Potions classroom slowly filled with students, Draco among them. To his surprise, Blaise had attached himself to Draco, telling him that he wasn't going to let anyone bother him. Draco was grateful for the unquestioning support of someone he'd never been close to. Blaise guided his friend to a table near the back, hoping to avoid the Gryffindors. Draco sat and stoically stared at the blackboard, ignoring the whispers and curious stares he was receiving. Then to his surprise and Blaise's surprise, Reyana threaded her way to the front of the room and sat down at Professor Snape's desk.

"What the..." Draco muttered.

"No idea." Blaise replied, his brows knitted in confusion.

As if sensing their eyes, Reyana looked up, and winked. Then she returned to straightening the parchments on the scarred desk.

Blaise chuckled and shook his head.

"I know she and Snape are getting along, but I don't think he'll appreciate her rearranging his desk."

Draco smirked. He couldn't wait for the explosion.

"So Malfoy."

Draco stiffened, and Blaise put a hand on his wand.

"Weasley." he managed a decent sneer.

"Heard about your mother."

Draco ignored him and began flipping through the pages of his potions textbook.

"Glad there's one less Death Eater around. Too bad they didn't get your father too. But we can't have everything."

Draco's face paled in rage. His fingers bit into the book in front of him, but he managed to keep his voice level.

"Sod off Weasel."

Blaise raised his wand and let it point lazily at the redhead's chest.

"I'd listen to him muggle-lover."

"Too bad you weren't home." Weasley spat out. "Then we could be rid of you too."

"That is is enough Mr. Weasley!" Reyana's voice rang out through the room, disdain evident in her every move. "Take your seat."

Draco felt his jaw drop, and saw Blaise sit down hard in surprise.

"I don't have to listen to you." Weasley said contemptuously. "You're not Snape."

"That is painfully obvious Mr. Weasley." a silky voice said. "50 points from Gryffindor for the deliberate disregard of a fellow student's feelings."

Draco relaxed slightly at the appearance of Professor Snape. He looked up and saw Reyana looking at him. She was nibbling at her bottom lip and her eyes were filled with anger. Sensing his gaze, she shrugged a little, and smiled again. Draco didn't understand why her smile made him relax further. He also didn't understand why she'd defended him. Her eyes flitted away, but Draco continued watching her, tuning out the lecture, as he tried to figure her out.

* * *

Reyana flinched as Severus leveled a glare at her. If she'd been flammable, she'd be a pile of ash on the floor. She was ashamed of her outburst, but the look in Draco's eyes had undone her. It was just wrong for anyone to mock the pain of losing a family member. Obviously, Weasel (she couldn't help but think of him that way after his behavior today.) had never lost anyone dear to him. Even the Potter boy looked at Draco with pity.

She looked right back at her cousin, daring him to reprimand her in front of his class. He finally gave up and strode away, glaring into cauldrons as he went. She smiled fondly at Severus' retreating back. She'd begged to be allowed to sit in on the class, and he'd relented after she had informed that brewing potions wasn't any different than cooking, and she was very good at cooking. And she'd read as many potion books as she could find and had impressed her cousin with her knowledge. He'd reluctantly allowed her to observe, and had promised to let her assist him in his lab sometime.

Reyana exchanged a significant look with Blaise, that ended up with her blushing. He had taken her concern for Draco the wrong way, and had been teasing her ever since breakfast about her crush on the blond Slytherin. That was one reason he'd volunteered to look out for Draco that day. Reyana was flattered by his obvious care, and knew that if he hadn't been gay, her heart would've been in danger. But instead, as Blaise liked to tease, her heart was in danger of being lost to a handsome young man that absolutely hated her.  
Shite. Her life sucked.

* * *

The potion bubbled and sent jets of brightly colored steam into the air as Blaise added a precisely measured handful of diced asphodel to the cauldron. Draco stirred it carefully, counting in his head. He was feeling much calmer and collected now. Brewing potions did that to him. It allowed him to relax and create something. He'd always loved potions, and had used his calligraphy skills to write Snape's 1st year speech about putting a stopper in death. It was framed and on the wall in his personal lab back home at the Manor. As he watched in interest, the potion abruptly changed color and consistency. The potion went clear and thin, and if Draco hadn't known better, he'd have thought it was water. A triumphant smile brushed his lips. Perfect.

"Give me the last ingredient Blaise." he said in a hushed tone.

This was the vital point. He gently placed the whole dung beetles in the gently bubbling liquid and stepped back for Blaise to cast the final incantation.

"_tantum verum" _Blaise said confidently, touching the very tip of his yew wand to the shimmering potion.

A black color bled from his wand and covered the surface of the serum. Draco and Blaise held their breath as the potion bubbled more fiercely and the black slowly disappeared and the potion became clear once more and the bubbles disappeared.

Draco let out a whoop of joy, and a huge grin of pride split Blaise's face nearly in half.

Professor Snape hurried over to their table and looked critically at the clear potion.

"Excellent job Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini, 15 points to Slytherin for a perfect Vertaserum."

Draco looked up, his eyes shining, as Blaise began bottling the precious liquid. His eyes fell on Reyana sitting at the desk, absently fiddling with her necklace. She let it fall and looked up as the Gryffindors groaned in unison. Draco smirked in delight. Not even Granger had managed to make the potion correctly. The dipperful that Snape examined was a strange shade of piss yellow. Only Draco and Blaise would be receiving full marks today.

Draco glanced at the necklace resting against the rose sweater Reyana was wearing. He stiffened. The silver dragon seemed to mock him. He recognized that ruby eyed pendant.

"_Draco dear." mother chided gently. "I told you not to play with that."_

_Draco pouted and put the silver dragon necklace back on the table._

_Mother smiled as she finished curling her hair and pinning it._

"_Should I wear it tonight my dear son?"_

_Draco grinned and nodded so hard he fell off the plush chair he was crouching on._

_Mother laughed joyfully and scooped her 4 year old son off the floor and kissed his blond locks. _

"_And the earrings?"_

_Draco nodded again, reaching for the jewelery box._

_Mother smiled and let Draco clumsily clasp the necklace about her creamy throat. _

"_Tho pretty mama."_ _the boy lisped, his steel blue eyes proud. "My mama."_

"_My Draco." Mother returned, and ignoring her several thousand Galleon dress and perfect hair, tickled her only child until he squealed and squirmed in her arms._

"_I love you my little dragon. Never forget it."_

"Class is dismissed!" Professor Snape called, pulling Draco from the hazy world of his memories. A single perfect tear slipped down his cheek, but only Blaise saw.

Draco stood pushing thoughts of his mother as far to the back of his mind as possible. He glanced back at the muggle who somehow had his mother's necklace. Irrational anger filled him and threatened to spill out, but he gripped it tightly. He would confront the damn muggle girl. There was no reason for her to have that silver dragon! Jealously gnawed at him as he glowered at the floor. That necklace was his! And he wanted it back.

* * *

There it is. Now things are getting going romance wise. It'll still take awhile, but we're a chapter closer.

Please drop me a review. I love hearing what people think!


	13. This is Your Life

Disclaimer in previous chapters.

Chapter title is a song by Switchfoot.

* * *

Reyana stumbled into the Great Hall, barely awake. She'd had a rough night, and finding herself unable to sleep, had spent the majority of the night curled up in front of the fire with a copy of "Moste Potent Potions". She yawned hugely and grimaced as the action aggravated her headache. She rubbed at her gritty eyes as she sat down and put a bagel and a few sausages on her plate.

"Sleep in your clothes?"

Reyana sighed heavily at the familiar sneer. She was really too tired to deal with Draco this morning.

"No."

She rather reluctantly took a bite of her bagel. Her stomach clenched in reaction to the food. It was as she'd expected. She couldn't eat until her body had time to fully wake up. If she was tired she couldn't eat without getting a stomachache.

"Where'd you get that necklace?" Draco interrupted.

Reyana blinked. That question was so far out in left field that she hadn't seen it coming.

"Huh?" was her brilliant response. She mentally kicked herself. She was not her best in the morning.

He snickered and repeated the question slowly, as if she were a small child.

"I don't know." was her curt reply. She was really really too tired to spar with the blond boy today.

A sudden thought occurred to her and she looked up.

"Trea?" she called.

The Slytherins around her looked at her in amusement. Talking to thin air wasn't exactly a healthy thing.

A loud pop startled the students. A small house elf appeared and looked at Reyana.

"What is Trea doing for miss?"

"I'd like a pot of coffee if that's not a problem." Reyana covered a yawn.

"Yes miss! Right away." the elf disappeared with another pop, and moments later a pot of fragrant coffee and mug appeared at Reyana's plate.

"Thank you!" she said fervently to the air, and poured herself a large cupful of the bitter liquid.

The other Slytherins looked at her in awe.

"Never thought of that." Blaise murmured, his eyes twinkling.

Reyana grinned at him, the caffeine slowly entering her system.

"Have some. I can't drink it all."

He looked excited and transfigured his goblet into a mug and poured his own cup, adding some sugar and milk.

Reyana caught the envious looks she was getting and laughed to herself. This was rather fun.

Feeling a stare, she looked up into Draco's eyes. Her heart gave a little shiver.

"Go ahead." she sighed. "You can have some too."

He looked startled before nodding regally. He too transfigured his goblet into a coffee mug and helped himself.

"Really." he said stirring a little cream into his coffee. "Where did you get that necklace?"

Reyana felt a surge of irritation.

"I told you. I really don't know. I've had it forever."

He looked doubtful, and Reyana saw a flash of anger in his eyes before he concealed it behind his flawless mask of indifferent scorn.

Without really thinking, she fingered the pendent beneath her orange pullover. Strange that she would have no idea where it came from.

"Ahem."

The gathered Slytherins paled a little as Reyana turned to greet their visitor.

"Severus!" she exclaimed happily, her face breaking into wide smile. To the astonishment of the students, a faint smile touched the usually stern Professor's face.

"I was wondering if you might be inclined to share that coffee with your cousin." he replied stiffly.

Reyana grinned, nodded, and slid to one side, motioning for him to sit.

"Reyana!" Blaise hissed in her ear.

She ignored him and smiled winningly at her older cousin. He looked uncomfortable and was about to decline when Reyana played her card.

"You can't have any unless you sit and talk to me."

He gave a long suffering sigh and sat, holding out his cup. Reyana giggled happily and filled his cup with the steaming coffee.

He took a long appreciative sip and gave another ghost of a smile.

Reyana noticed the open mouthed stares around the room and positively beamed. She was making progress. Her eyes fell on the Headmaster, whose eyes were twinkling like mad. Catching her eye he winked, and Reyana grinned even harder.

"So, Severus." she said casually. "What are your victims...I mean students learning today?"

He snorted in dry amusement, totally ignoring the rest of the room. It was easier to do this if he pretended that he was alone with his young cousin talking in front of the fire.

"A simple Calming Draught." he replied. "I of course have little faith that any of it will be useful." he sneered. "They are total idiots and cannot appreciate the art of potion making."

Reyana nodded, inclined to agree. The book she'd been reading the night before had convinced her of the complex beauty of potion making.

"I was reading last night, and I found a rather interesting sleeping potion."

He raised one eyebrow in silent question.

She drew in a breath, quite aware of the interest of the other students, particularly Draco Malfoy.

"It was like the Dreamless Sleep potion with a few modifications. It puts the drinker into a deep sleep like coma. At first the user is only asleep, but then when the body wakes up, it is petrified or something." she gave an apologetic shrug. "The writing was faded a little, I think I missed some of the information. I do remember that it lasts for up to 12 hours, depending on the dosage, and that if taken in large quantities will prove fatal. It shuts down the immune system and the victim dies from overexposure to bacteria in the air."

Severus nodded, but gave her a disapproving scowl.

"Who allowed you to read that book?"

Reyana blinked and shrugged.

"Dumbledore gave me full access to the library. It was on a shelf way in the back." she bit her lip. "Should I not have read it?"

Severus glared.

"I will be having a talk with our beloved headmaster." he growled.

Reyana winced a little.

"Sorry?" she said tentatively.

Her cousin glared at her, but she wasn't intimidated. He always glared.

"You're fine. It's not like you could brew them." he got up and without saying farewell, strode up the headmaster.

Reyana flinched a little at the harsh words, but knew they were true. She couldn't brew the potions. Only read about them.

Blaise looked at her in concern, but Reyana merely shrugged at him.

"I think I'll go back to my rooms." she said thoughtfully. "Maybe take a nice long bath in that divine tub."

Caught up in her vision of bubble bath and warm water, it took Reyana a moment to realize that she was discussing her bathing with a male. She flushed a little and looked up.

"Sorry Blaise."

He chuckled and gave her a gentle shove.

"S'alright Rey, but you may have to revive Draco over there."

Reyana looked over at the young man across the table from her, and saw him staring into space, a distant half smile on his face.

Reyana flushed deeper and touched his arm.

"Malfoy?"

He jerked, saw her hand on his arm, looked rather upset, glared, stood and fled.

"I seem to have that effect on him often." she mused. "He's always running from breakfast because of me."

Blaise smiled rather knowingly and exchanged a wink with Millicent across Reyana's unknowing head.

"Go on then." he teased. "Don't let Malfoy's foul mood ruin your day of relaxation."

She shot him a grin and then left the table, already debating between the lavender bubbles and the vanilla.

* * *

Severus Snape was deep in thought, a scowl on his face. He was thinking about his cousin. The scowl intensified and if he'd looked up from his plate, he would've seen several terrified students averting their eyes. He was proud of the girl, but he was furious that Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts would allow, even encourage a child to read "Moste Potent Potions". The damn book was in the Restricted Section for a reason. It was completely inappropriate for young minds. He stabbed his fork violently into the half eaten potato cake, missing once again, the flinches his action evoked. However, he thought, letting his anger simmer on a back burner, she hadn't seemed in the least bit disturbed by the book's contents. In fact, he'd seen longing in her eyes. Perhaps she wanted to learn to brew them. But no. He stopped the thought. She was a muggle. She did not have the magic to brew the more complex... His thoughts trailed off. She couldn't brew the complex potions that had incantations or wand work, but she could learn the simpler ones. A feeling of satisfaction filled him. That was the most brilliant idea that he'd had in a long while, and for Severus Snape that was saying a lot.

"Severus."

The Potions Master looked up inquiringly.

"Yes Albus?"

"I was hoping that you would set aside your lesson plans for the 5th years and replenish Madam Pomphrey's supply of that wonderful numbing agent you created."

Severus sighed inwardly. How he hated teaching! The little brats were helpless and he cringed every time an expensive ingredient was wasted by an incompetent child. Potions was a delicate science, as he always reminded his students. Very few people have the temperament for it.

He only nodded in resigned agreement. He knew that he had no choice. Albus was sheltering him from the Dark Lord, and Severus owed his life to the ancient wizard. The least he could do was alter his lesson plans every so often.

* * *

Draco slouched in his hard-backed chair, trying to pay attention to his Ancient Runes professor. He was getting weird looks from most of the students because Draco Malfoy never slouched. He had perfect posture and manners. But right now he just didn't care. Every day he was getting more and more confused. His grief at the death of his mother, his hatred for the bastard who killed her, the dragon pendent, and his inexplicable...well...feelings for the muggle girl. He scowled heavily and doodled absently on his parchment. He was irritated by his attraction to the girl. Her comment about the bath had induced images of her silky skin sleek with bubbles and her brown eyes begging him to touch her. Draco closed his eyes and forced the unwanted images away. He was not attracted to her. She was a muggle and he was a Death Eater. He shouldn't be contemplating the way her mouth would feel beneath his and the way her skin would taste on his tongue. He hated her and what she did to him. He really did.

His Mark burned. Draco jerked in surprise and stared down at the black tattoo. As he watched, it came alive, glowing a fearsome blackish green, and the pain began. He cried out in surprise as the knives dug into his flesh. It felt like the Cruciatus only focused on his forearm. He abruptly stood.

"Mr Malfoy! Sit down!"

Draco had no choice, but to ignore the command. He was being Called by his Lord and he had to answer.

He turned and ran, forcing himself him not to clutch at his arm. No one could know.

He dashed through the silent halls, joined by Theodore Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, and a corpulent Ravenclaw with terrified eyes. They did not speak, but speech was not needed or expected. They were bound by the same evil, and each understood.

They went the the edge of the apparation wards and apparated away from Hogwarts.

Draco opened his eyes and surveyed the familiar dilapidated cottage sitting on the windswept moor. All around him were masked Death Eaters. One of them silently extended a white mask to the teen, who took it and placed it over his face. He was now anonymous among the servants of Voldemort.

Draco stood impassively waiting for his master. The large group of Death Eaters fell silent as the familiar skeletal figure walked up. As one they bowed low.

"My Lord." they murmured respectfully.

The Dark Lord was silent for a long moment.

"Draco Malfoy." he finally spoke.

Draco's insides turned to ice. He was proud to serve the Dark Lord, but that didn't mean that he wasn't terrified of him. He stepped forward and bowed very low.

"My Lord?"

"Ahh yessss." he hissed. "Our youngest disciple. Anything from Hogwarts?"

Draco felt the harsh probing touch of his master in his mind and knew that he could not lie.

"There is a muggle guest in the castle, My Lord." he spat. "A cousin of one of the professors."

"Realllly..." the word was drawn out in interest.

"That fool Dumbledore has forced Slytherin House to associate with her. I myself have tried to avoid contamination." he bowed again, "But Zabini has befriended the bitch."

"Isss that sooo?" the hiss was amused. "And I can tell that you are not unaffected by her beauty."

Draco felt a stab of fear. Shit. He was in trouble.

"My Lord. She is very beautiful, and I admit to having inappropriate thoughts, but I have tried to repress them."

"Not hard enough it would ssseem, my young dragon."

"My Lord." he bowed to the ground awaiting his punishment.

"Crucio."

Draco bit his tongue to restrain the screams as he fell to the ground writhing under the internal torture. Coppery blood flooded his mouth as he bit through his tongue. The screams burst forth along with the blood. His ears rang with the Dark Lord's high pitched laughter as the pain took him in waves. He twisted in impossible contortions trying to rid himself of the torment. He knew that he had several broken bones and the thick clotted blood in his throat bespoke internal injuries. Then the pain abruptly stopped, but Draco's nerves continued to twitch as he convulsed on the wet grass. Tears mixed with his blood, staining his school robes and streaking his face.

"As you seem so attracted to this muggle, you will seduce her, and then bring her to me. We can extract information from her. And use her for our...amusement." the Dark Lord commanded. "I will be watching you. I will know if you fail and the punishment will be beyond your imagination."

"Y...y...ye...yes." Draco slurred, nearly choking on the blood filling his mouth.

A Death Eater kicked him hard in the side, and Draco heard and felt the snap of his ribs.

"M...my...Lord." he added painfully.

"You may go." the Dark Lord turned away to address another of his servants.

Draco dragged his pain ridden body to an upright position, and using all his concentration apparated back to Hogwarts. He struggled up the lawns to the school, hoping that he could make it to his Common Room before he was seen. He was a quivering mass of pain and blood and anyone who saw him would know instantly where he had been.

But his luck had deserted him. As he fought to stay conscience, he caught sight of the muggle girl. She was walking unconcernedly, humming quietly to herself. Her hair was caught up in a ponytail, and her yellow hoodie made her skin glow. Through his haze, he remembered his assignment. Spots danced in front of his eyes as he fell to the ground, allowing his control to slip. A loud groan slid from him as the contents of his stomach burned their way up his throat and he vomited, doubled over from the pain.

"Draco?"

Her sweet voice that sounded like all the good things about summer, caressed him.

He tried to look up at her.

"What the hell happened to you?" she sounded appalled and scared.

He grunted once before toppling over in a dead faint.

* * *

Reyana's eyes were wide in horror as the bloody young man fell at her feet. She'd never seen anything like it. Blood trickled from his mouth and his arms lay at impossible angles. She swallowed back the bile that stung her throat and wrapped her arms around him. She bit her lip and lifted the battered boy into her arms. He was heavy, but Reyana knew that she could carry him to her rooms. Her mind raced as she hurried as fast as her burden would allow. She didn't know how to care for injuries like his. And somehow she knew that she couldn't ask at the Hospital Wing for help. She had a suspicion as to where he'd been, and she couldn't help but wonder who would willingly follow a man who inflicted pain on his servants for the pure orgasmic joy of it. She shuddered at the thought. Of course she had no idea where he'd really been. He could've wandered into the forest and been attacked. Reyana decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. At least for now.

"Firefly." she gasped out to her portrait, her arms beginning to shake from the strain.

The door swung open and she stumbled inside and gently set Draco on the couch. For a moment she just stared at his unmoving body, overwhelmed by the vastness of his injuries. Then she rushed to the bathroom, filling a basin with hot water and grabbing a clean towel. Returning to Draco's side, she stripped him out of his robes, wincing as his limbs flopped limply. As soon as he was down to a tight white undershirt and his boxers, Reyana began gently wiping the hardened blood from his face, hands, and arms. She gently pried his mouth open, and saw that some of the blood was from the gaping wound in his tongue, but the darker blood she knew was from his lungs. She was way out of her league. An idea sprang to mind, and she decided to firecall Severus. His head appeared in her fireplace, a look of annoyance on his face.

"I have a class in 20 minutes. Make it fast."

Reyana felt a tear burn a path down her cheek.

"It's Draco." she told him. "I found him outside bleeding and hardly upright. Someone hurt him, and I need help."

"Take him to the Hospital Wing." he said shortly. "That's Madame Pomphrey's job."

"But..." she protested. "I think he was with the Dark Lord. He has a Mark."

Severus' face suddenly froze.

"I'll be there in 30 seconds."

His head disappeared, and Reyana went back to Draco's side, her eyes alight with concern.

45 seconds, Severus entered her rooms carrying a black case full of vials.

"Out of the way." he commanded.

Without greeting her in anyway, he started his examination. His face grew graver and graver with every passing minute.

"He must've really angered the Dark Lord. He is very weak." he said softly as he forced Draco's arm back into place and secured it with a length of cloth.

Reyana started pacing. It tore at her to see Draco's beautiful arrogant face so still and his graceful body battered and bruised. Her affection for the young man grew as she watched Severus labor over him. Perhaps when he awoke, she could apologize for her behavior and they could be friends.

"I need your help Reyana." Severus called tightly, his face a mask of concentration.

She went immediately to his side and took the vial of light green potion he extended.

"Mix this with water."

She did and waited for further instructions.

"Now I'll open his mouth and you'll pour it in and then stroke his throat to make him swallow."

Reyana did, and relief filled her as his throat muscles contracted and he swallowed.

They repeated this process with 2 other potions before Severus stood.

"I must go to class." He pointed out a jar of salve and instructed her to apply it to his ribs and arms.

He left in a swirl of black robes, leaving Reyana alone with the unconscious blond.

Reyana gently rubbed the fresh smelling balm into Draco's milky white skin. His chest was smooth and soft, completely free of hair. His stomach was firm and his abdominal muscles were well defined, and Reyana fought back a blush as her fingers strayed over them. She jerked her hands away and turned her attention to the safer territory of his arms. Her eyes drifted to his Mark, still angry and swollen and she winced. She brushed her fingers over it as softly as possible, but even the soft touch caused him to squirm and moan. She guiltily stood, putting the lid back on the salve. His face was twisted in pain again, and her heart went out to him. She touched his face gently as if trying to smooth the anguish away. To her surprise, his good arm came up and his hand grasped at her fingers. A half smile touched her face, and she sank to the floor next to him, twining her fingers with his.

* * *

There's the next one.

Please review. And let me know if think I should up the rating. There will be more of the violence and blood.


	14. Beautiful Thing

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Harry Potter people. Never will. **_sob_**

Title is a song performed by The Limestones. I don't know the original artist.

* * *

Severus Snape was in a foul temper. His 6th year Ravenclaw/ Hufflepuff class had been a disaster with 4 exploded cauldrons, 3 students in the infirmary with nasty burns, and a total loss of 150 points. The snarl on his face, caused students to leap out of his path as he strode down the hall to his rooms. And to top it all off, he had a unconscious Malfoy on his couch. His muscles twitched in sympathy as he inadvertently remembered his own torture sessions with the Dark Lord.

Severus pushed the memories away as he hissed out his password to the seemingly blank wall before him. The stone ground out of the way so Severus could enter. He opened his mouth to shout to his cousin, but stopped in his tracks, his mouth hanging open in surprise.

Reyana was seated in a chair, bent at the waist, her head resting on Malfoy's chest, her eyes closed, and Draco's arm around her shoulders. Severus closed his mouth with a snap, swallowed the acidic comment that sprung to mind, and walked silently to the couch. As he watched, Draco woke up, his gray blue eyes cloudy with pain.

"Professor?" he whispered hoarsely, trying to sit up.

Severus shook his head, and gently pressed the injured boy back down.

"You'll wake her." he replied.

Draco seemed to realize who was laying on him. His eyes widened and a shy smile touched his bruised face as he tightened his arm around Reyana.

Severus couldn't help the thunderstruck look that crossed his face. Draco smirked, but it was a tired pale version of the real thing.

"She saved my life." he said gently, a rather surprised look in his eyes.

Severus nodded.

"She is too kind and good for her own health."

"Bloody scary when she's mad though." Draco added.

Severus grinned, and felt amusement curl warmly in his belly as he observed the stunned look in his student's eyes. He knew the rumors, and knew that most of the Hogwarts students thought he was less than human. Obviously the boy had not expected such a human reaction from his Potions Professor and Head of House.

Reyana gave a long sigh, drawing the older man's attention. Draco gave her a stiff poke in the side, and laughed as she jumped a mile and let out a squeal, her eyes popping open.

Draco's mirth was cut off by a grimace of pain, and Severus was at the boy's side instantly.

He withdrew his wand, deciding to risk his mediocre healing skills on Draco's broken bones.

"R_esarcio_." he muttered, and a cool green light shot from his wand and spread over the young Malfoy's arm and chest.

The boy gave a relieved sigh as the light sank into his body, mending all the bones in its path.

"Thank You Professor."

Severus only nodded and turned to his glaring cousin.

"Reyana, get Mr. Malfoy a glass of water."

Reyana opened her mouth to protest, but Severus leveled the 'Death Glare' on his young cousin, and she shut her mouth and went in search of a glass.

"Couldn't I just have a shot or two of firewhiskey?" Draco pouted.

Severus turned the glare on the boy, and he gulped and fell silent.

Reyana returned with the glass and handed it to Draco.

"Thanks Reyana." Draco smiled, brushing her fingers as he took the glass.

Severus bit back his amused smile as she flushed a bright pink and fled. This could provide hours of entertainment. His eyes narrowed suspiciously at the Malfoy brat. If the boy hurt his only remaining family, Severus would hex the boy into next year. He would be keeping a very close eye on the Death Eater.

* * *

The fire crackled pleasantly, lighting the room and casting shadows across the girl curled up on the navy blue couch. The warmth caressed the girl's face, trying to distract her from the book she was reading. The playful flames flickered and made the shadows chase each other around the room. One of the logs popped loudly, causing the girl to jump and swear at herself.

Reyana groaned and set the book down. It was no use. She couldn't stop thinking about Draco. Her fingers still tingled from his touch, and the memory of his genuine smile warmed her more than the fire did. He was so beautiful. And vulnerable. She brushed a strand of hair away from her face and sighed. The mask was gone. And Reyana was addicted to the real Draco that she'd only seen for a few minutes. She knew that as soon as he was healed, the cold mask would reappear and she'd only have the memory of his shy smile to hold to. If the mask went back up, she'd never see a smile from the blond boy again.

Reyana sniffed a little, then laughed at herself. Here she was mooning over a boy that only a day ago had hated her. The only reason he was being civil was because she'd saved his life. Not that she'd take it back. She did care about the arrogant brat, despite the Mark on his arm, and the way he looked down on her.

Absently she pulled her dragon pendant from beneath her tank top and rubbed her fingers over the finely crafted silver. As she brushed her fingers across the cool surface, an ache started right behind her eyes. She wrinkled her forehead against the pain, but it didn't go away. It seemed to pulse in time with her heartbeat, and her eyes started to water. Letting go of the necklace, Reyana pressed her fingers to her temples and tried to relax her muscles. The pain dimmed to a more manageable level and Reyana sighed. She hated headaches. They were the devil.

She went to the small sideboard and warmed up a pot of water for tea. Once the water was boiling, she added the chamomile leaves and inhaled the relaxing aroma. Allowing 30 seconds for the leaves to steep, she poured herself a mug of the fragrant liquid. She sprawled across the couch, cradling the steaming mug in her icy fingers.

A knock at her portrait brought her back to reality.

"Who is it?"

"Blaise. You alright?"

Reyana smiled and went to let him in.

He enfolded her in a hug, that left her gasping for breath.

"Enough Blaise!" she choked. "I'm fine!"

He grinned at her as he let go and arranged himself across her couch, effectively taking up all the space.

Reyana glared at him halfheartedly and took the armchair next to the couch.

"Prat."

He chuckled.

"Is that the best you can do?"

Reyana growled at him, and sipped at her tea.

"I have a headache."

At the mention of it, the pain became overwhelming again.

She winced, closing her eyes.

"Alright?"

She nodded.

"Yeah. I will be."

"That's a gorgeous necklace." Blaise remarked. "I can see why Draco was interested."

The pain increased, making black spots dance in front of her eyes. The pain lanced through her head and she went rigid, dropping the mug of tea on the rug, before passing out and straight into a vision.

"_Reyana child, it's alright." the wispy voice was gentle and calming._

_The child looked trustingly up into the pair of hazel eyes of the woman holding her._

"_Where are we going Aunt Cissa?"_

"_To my special rooms." the woman smiled, a flicker of sadness in the depths of her eyes. The child bounced happily in the woman's arms her brown eyes alight with curiosity._

"_With Luc?" she begged._

"_Not this time child." The woman looked definitely sad this time. "Maybe next time you visit."_

"_Okay Aunt Cissa!"_

_The woman and child made their way down a long hallway, made longer in the perspective of the 8 year old girl. The walls were lined with portraits of silent and disapproving men, glaring at the girl. Reyana hated the pictures. They were so dark and unhappy. She much preferred playing outside in the gardens with her best friend Luc. She giggled. He hated that nickname, which why she'd started using it instead of his real name. She loved to make him mad, because he was so funny when he tried scowl at her._

"_We're here dear."_

_Reyana looked up at the nondescript door set in the stone wall._

_Aunt Cissa pushed the door open and Reyana smiled in delight. The walls in this room were light blue and pictures of the ocean and mountains decorated them. This was a happy room. _

"_Do you like it?" _

_Reyana looked up into her honorary Aunt's eyes and grinned._

"_Good. Come lie down on the bed."_

_Reyana did so, enjoying the soft fluffy pillow and cheery blue blanket._

"_Close your eyes for a minute." the woman's voice was obviously sad this time._

_Reyana did, heard Aunt Cissa say something in a weird language, and felt something slip into her head. It felt nice and comforting, so Reyana let it lull her into sleep, as the gentle probe sought out all her memories of Luc._

* * *

"Let me up!" Draco shouted at his impassive Potions Professor. "I'm fine!"

"Calm yourself Mr. Malfoy." Snape sneered at him. "You are still too weak to be up and about."

Draco searched his mind for a reason that might get out off this damn couch.

"My classes!" he said hopefully. "I've missed most of them today and I..."

"Yesterday too, Mr. Malfoy. I don't think another day will make much of a difference."

Draco was stunned into silence.

Snape looked smugly down on him.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy I'm afraid that you were unconscious for the better part of 2 days."

Draco gaped.

"How...How bad was I hurt?"

Snape stood and paced the room.

"Broken ribs and arm, many internal injuries, and damaged nerve endings." he stopped and rounded on Draco so fast that Draco flinched back. "All classic signs of the Cruciatus curse."

Draco put up his mask of indifference and looked right past the head of his fuming Head of House.

"Mr. Malfoy." the voice was silky and dangerous. "I'm waiting for an explanation."

Draco waged a silent war in his head. He knew that Snape was a Death Eater, but he also knew that his father suspected the Potions Master of being a spy for the light. Either way Draco couldn't endanger his mission by revealing it to Reyana's guardian. It was obvious that the man adored his cousin, and Draco was not going to risk failing his assignment.

Draco came to a decision and pulled his sleeve up to reveal the Dark Mark.

Snape breath hissed out from between his teeth.

"I expected as much." the older man said mostly to himself.

Draco looked down at the quiet Mark as he spoke.

"I was Called."

"I can tell that Mr. Malfoy." Snape snapped, his fathomless eyes sparking. "Why were you tortured?"

"I failed to bring the Master the information he wanted." Draco said without an ounce of expression.

The mere thought of the incident made his body tingle in remembered agony.

"What information?"

Draco scowled and lied.

"I don't know. He didn't bother to tell me what I was expected to know."

Snape laughed, a harsh grating laugh, and stepped back, appeased.

"Yes. The Dark Lord tends to do that."

The tone of of Snape's voice, made Draco study the man carefully.

Perhaps his father was right. Perhaps Snape was a spy. Draco smirked at his professor's back. Maybe he could get on the Dark Lord's good side if he delivered Snape to him.

His smirk widened. This would be too easy.

* * *

"Reyana?"

The fuzzy sound of her own name brought Reyana out of her half unconscious state.

Blaise looked down at her in concern. His eyes were wide, and Reyana felt a smile stretch her lips at the look of utter panic on his face.

"Hi." she said, sitting up. She wrinkled her forehead experimentally. That was odd. The headache was completely gone. As if it had never been. Huh.

"What happened?" he asked, supporting her back with a hand as she pulled herself up.

Reyana paled as she remembered the weird vision she'd had. But it wasn't a vision. It had felt more like a memory. It had been of her as a child. She'd recognized her young self, but what Reyana wanted to know was why, if it was a real memory, why hadn't she remembered it until now? Until a minute ago Reyana hadn't known that she had a Aunt Cissa. And who the hell was Luc? Apparently she had a friend she didn't remember.

The whole thing was giving her another headache. Not wanting to pass out again, Reyana decided to stop thinking about it.

"I dunno Blaise." she responded, shading the truth. "I guess I had a fit or something. I feel fine now though, like nothing happened."

Blaise eyed her suspiciously but let it be.

"It's time for dinner." he changed the subject. "I bet you're hungry."

Reyana gave him a grateful smile and nodded.

"Let me change first."

He agreed, his eyes teasing her.

"Dressing up for a certain Malfoy?"

Reyana fought the blush that stained her cheeks.

"Sod off Zabini."

His laughter echoed in the room following her to her room.

She dressed as quickly as she could, trying not to put too much thought into it. She didn't care what Draco thought. Her fluttering heart betrayed her adamant reasonings. She wanted to see that shy smile again. And she wanted it just for her. Thoughts of Draco's smile and his perfect body entertained her while she changed into a pair of low rise jeans and an off the shoulder forest green sweater. There perfectly casual. No one would suspect. Well. No one but Blaise. She scowled at the thought. Perceptive bastard.

As an after thought she put the pendent on the outside, knowing that it made the perfect accent to the outfit. Too bad she didn't have the matching earrings.

"REYANA!"

Blaise's shout made her flinch. She slid her feet into a comfortable pair of sandals and rushed out to meet Blaise before he destroyed her rooms.

Upon seeing her, his shoulders started shaking in silent mirth.

Reyana glowered at him and tried not to blush.

"I'm not speaking to you anymore." she announced brushing past him head held high.

That did it. His laughter rang out as he ran after her down the hall.

"I'm sorry Rey." he chuckled. "It's just so obvious."

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Is not."

He snorted.

"Alright. If you know what to look for it's obvious. I'm sure only 75 of the Slytherins will notice."

"As if that's reassuring." she snapped.

"Am I really that obvious?" she pleaded. "He can't know."

Blaise took pity on her.

"No sweetie. It's fine. I'm just giving you a hard time. Especially since that's Draco's favoritecolor you're wearing."

Reyana stopped dead in her tracks.

"What!" she shrieked. This was terrible. Now everyone was going to think she'd done it on purpose. "I didn't know."

Blaise grinned at her.

"I know. And I'm sure no one will notice."

Reyana sighed. This was turning into a disaster of huge proportions.

"C'mon." Blaise grabbed her arm. "Don't be a coward."

Reyana glared at him. He knew that she couldn't resist a challenge.

Without another word she stalked into the Great Hall and made her way to the Slytherin table. She ignored everyone, even Draco, although she'd caught sight of his distinctive blond head.

Blaise grabbed her arm and to her surprise his breath hissed out from between clenched teeth. Reyana turned to look at her friend in concern. His eyes were wide and staring and he had a slightly dazed look on his face.

"Holy hell." he breathed.

Reyana sighed and turned to see what he was staring at.

Draco Malfoy was dressed in a steel blue sweater that matched his eyes perfectly. The top was obviously tailored for his body because it clung to his shoulders and chest, emphasizing his slender waist and lithe swimmer's physique. His blond hair was artfully tangled, a look that she'd never seen before. Reyana felt a pool of warmth fill her lower body and she knew that she was staring. She couldn't help it. He was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. As if sensing her gaze, he looked up and into her eyes and gave the most heartbreakingly sweet smile she'd ever seen.

* * *

Draco was deep in conversation with Pansy when she giggled.

"What?" he asked in irritation.

"The muggle is staring. You do look particularly delectable tonight."

He ignored her comment and smirked inwardly. It seemed his plan was working.

He looked up and over at Reyana. It was a fight not to let his jaw drop. She was in a curve hugging sweater in his favorite color, and her low rise jeans left a thin strip of her pale stomach bare between the top of her pants and the bottom of her sweater. Her brown hair was sleek and his fingers wanted to see if it was as soft as it looked. He looked into her eyes and without meaning to, smiled. A real smile. The kind of smile that only his mother saw. His heart did a little flip and he knew that he wasn't going to have a problem with his assignment. And if he felt a tiny bit guilty, he passed it off to his wildly fluctuating hormones. Her gaze never left his face as she and Blaise came and sat down across from him in their usual spots.

"Draco." she greeted him, inclining her head.

He put his mask back on and sneered at her.

"Taylor."

"Are you feeling better?" she asked, and Draco saw the genuine concern clouding her mocha brown eyes.

He raised an eyebrow and replied in typical Malfoy style.

"I'm here."

She rolled her eyes at him and turned her attention to the food on the table. He watched as she piled grilled chicken and mashed potatoes on her plate, and only after a nudge from Blaise, a spoonful of green peas.

He smiled to himself and tucked that little tidbit away and started in on his own meal.

The talk turned to Quidditch and theSlytherin-Hufflepuff match. Draco tuned it all out. He was a good enough Seeker and had enough confidence in himself to allay any nervousness he might've felt. Now the Slytherin-Gryffindor match was a different story. This year would be different he vowed. This year HE would catch the snitch before Potter.

His eyes drifted up to Reyana. She was beautiful and alive. That was her greatest charm. Her vibrancy. She lived her life despite the loss of her family. She had changed a lot since she had arrived. He remembered the listless look in her eyes and the ratty clothes. But now her eyes sparkled and her clothes revealed her nearly perfect body. He pushed away the images of her slowly removing that sweater and reminded himself of the torture he'd suffered because of these same thoughts. He would seduce her and turn her over the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters. There was no need for his heart to get involved. He spent the next several minutes building up the walls around his heart that the death of his mother had torn down.

He put a forkful of potatoes in his mouth and idly studied his mother's dragon pendent. He definitely wanted it back, but he didn't know how to get it back. He reached out his hand on an impulse and ran his finger over the silver dragon. Reyana jerked in surprise and Draco felt another genuine smile tug at his mouth. Why did she make him smile? He hadn't smiled like this in years and today he'd smiled 3 times.

"It's lovely." he said. "My mother had one like that."

Her eyes darkened in sympathy and she touched his hand.

"I'm sorry Draco." she tucked the necklace under her shirt and smiled. "Better?"

Draco's breath caught in his throat. Now his gaze was pulled to the distinct outline to the pendent beneath her shirt and he could imagine the soft warmth of her skin.

"Yeah." he managed.

A sudden tightness behind his eyes took his attention away from the path his brain was taking. He closed his eyes and set his fork down.

"Drakey?" Pansy's shrill voice did nothing to alleviate the ache.

"Shut up Panse." he growled as the pain increased and began pulsing in time with his heart.

The pain seemed to back off for a moment and he relaxed. As soon as he relaxed, the pain returned and seemed to shatter something in his mind. He vaguely heard himself scream and arch forward before darkness took him.

_The sunlight reflected off the mirror in his mother's sitting room sending slivers of light across the chamber. A young Draco Malfoy sat in a plush chair swinging his short legs. He was watching his mother as usual. She was carefully doing up the buttons on her formal dress robes. It was one of his favorite past times to watch his beautiful mother getting ready for dinner parties._

"_Draco." she called gently. "Come here."_

_He hopped off the chair and went to her side the very image of a proper 8 year old Malfoy._

"_Mother?"_

_She smiled at the serious look on her son's face._

"_I have a gift for you."_

_The serious look faded to be replaced by excitement._

"_Really? What is it?" he was practically jumping up and down._

_There was nothing Draco loved more than presents. He loved unwrapping the pretty paper and discovering the prize underneath._

_His mother laughed softly and handed him a box._

_He opened it eagerly. Seeing the contents his face fell._

"_A necklace? That's girl stuff!"_

_She laughed again and took her young son's hands in hers._

"_It's for you to give to the woman you marry. It's a special tradition. It shows how much you love your wife."_

_Draco looked thoughtful. Even at this tender age, he knew that his most important duty was to marry and have a son to carry on the Malfoy name. _

"_Did Father give this to you?"_

_His mother looked sad for a moment._

"_No." she shook her head. "My mother gave it to me."_

_Draco looked at the necklace and at his mother._

"_I thank you for the gift." he said formally. "I will make you proud."_

"_I know you will Dragon. I know you will."_

* * *

There we have it. The next one. This may be the last for a while. I'm going up to college on Wed, and I won't have much time for this story.

Please review and I promise I won't abandon this story. It's just getting good!


	15. Interlude Birthday

Disclaimer: **_looks around _**nope. Still don't own Draco Malfoy. I don't care about Harry Potter. Ms. Rowling can keep him. I only want Draco. And maybe Severus. **_pouts_**

This is more like an interlude than an actual chapter. I have a tiny bit of writer's block for this part and I really want to move on to the part I have all figured out.

Also. For those of you who are as confused as I am about the timeline of this story, right now it is the middle of November. I suppose that it's kinda sad that I'm confused about the timing of my own story. **_sheepish smile_** Well, now you know and so do I.

Title is a song by the Beatles.

On with the story...

* * *

A single fat flake of snow tumbled from the cloud laden sky and landed on Reyana's nose.

She brushed it aside and glared up at the sky as if daring it to snow on her. She was not currently in a very good mood. Even Blaise had been avoiding her. Draco wouldn't look at her either. It was as if he was blaming her for the fit he'd had at dinner last week. She scowled and shoved her gloved hands into her coat pockets for extra warmth. It wasn't her fault that the Slytherin Prince had a tendency to pass out, or as Blaise called it, "falling down gracefully". She snorted, ignoring the fact that she tended to pass out randomly too. The whole of Gryffindor House thought it all a great joke and even a week later, the jokes and biting remarks were still circulating. Even the hundred or so points that Severus had deducted hadn't stopped the gossip. Reyana felt sorry for the blond boy. His year wasn't going so well. First his mother's untimely death, and now this.

She pressed her forehead to the window of the jewelery store, her breath fogging the glass. She eyed the dragon earrings covetously. She knew that she couldn't afford them and staring at them wasn't going to make them hers. A tendril of unease curled in her belly as she studied the ruby eyed dragons. It couldn't be a coincidence that the earrings perfectly matched her necklace, but why? And why was Draco so interested in the pendent?

"_My mother had one like that._"

His voice echoed in her mind. Weird that his mother would have one too. It was just too coincidental.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a shout.

"Reyana?"

She turned and sighed in resignation.

It was the Golden Trio. They had been hounding her about that dream for weeks and ever since Draco had fainted, they'd doubled their efforts.

"Last I checked." she drawled leaning her shoulder against the side of the building, not seeing the flash of blond hair as someone hurriedly went around the corner.

"Hi." Harry smiled, "Join us for a Butterbeer?"

She shrugged and followed him into the warm well lit pub.

What the hell. He'd never stop until she talked to them.

It wasn't as if there was anything to tell.

She slid into the booth across from Weasley and Granger, ignoring them while Harry got the drinks.

As he slid in next to her, Weasley spoke up.

"How is everything going?"

She narrowed her eyes at him as she sipped at the butterscotch colored liquor.

"I haven't had any dreams if that's what you mean."

The girl sighed at the red haired boy next to her.

"Honestly Ron. You have as much tact as a charging Rhino."

Reyana grinned at the other girl, appreciating the joke.

Granger returned the smile.

"Sorry. We just..."

"I know. Think I can help."

Reyana decided to take pity on them.

"Look. My dreams aren't useful. They're not what you need."

"How do you know what we need?" Harry asked gently.

"You need to defeat that Voldie guy." Reyana shrugged, ignoring the startled looks the Trio were exchanging. "I've never dreamed about him. And I've only had 2 or 3 of these vision thingys."

"Would you tell us about them?" It was that Hermione girl.

Reyana gave a great sigh and drained her mug.

"Do they have anything stronger here?"

At the negative headshakes she groaned.

"Damn."

Reyana leaned back and closed her eyes trying to remember.

"Well the I guess the first one was after my family was killed. I dreamed that they were dead. And they were."

The teenagers exchanged significant looks and Reyana rolled her eyes.

"Look. Hate to burst your bubble, but I had just been drugged and left in an alley. Which is why I'm alive actually. Damn I need another drink."

Reyana took a deep breath and continued.

"The second one was in Severus' classroom, and I saw a man and a woman. The man was very angry and he was screaming and beating the woman."

Reyana deliberately left out the name of the woman. She knew now that it was Draco's mother she'd seen, and she was going to protect Draco.

"And the last one was a memory."

"A memory?" Weasley asked, sounding rather subdued.

"Yes. Of me and my adoptive aunt."

Hermione looked to be deep in thought.

"Could the one of the man and woman be a memory too?"

Reyana blinked. She'd hadn't thought of that.

"I don't know..."

Hermione looked puzzled.

"I did have a massive headache right before the last one." Reyana offered. "And the others were prompted by things I saw."

"I'll go research it in the library." Hermione promised.

The boys groaned and rolled their eyes.

"'Mione..." Weasley pleaded his blue eyes wide

Hermione sighed and scooped up her bag.

"I'm going back up to the school. Have fun boys."

Reyana watched her go rather bemused.

She stood too and wandered out of the pub without saying goodbye to her tablemates.

The snow was falling sporadically, leaving a thin dusting of snow on all the rooftops. She thought it looked like a Christmas Card. Her throat tightened as she realized that she would be spending the holidays alone. Well, there was Severus, but he didn't seem like one to sing carols and kiss under the mistletoe.

"Rey!"

Blaise jogged up to her his cheeks red from the cold breeze.

She smiled and gave him a hug.

"Happy early birthday!" he teased tugging at her braid.

She giggled and smacked his hand away.

"You've been saying that for a week now."

"Yup and tomorrow is your birthday." he looked furtive. "It's all part of the master plan."

Reyana snorted and raised her eyebrows. She'd only just given up the whole one eyebrow thing. It was a Slytherin thing she'd decided. No one else could do it.

"And that would be..."

"Make sure that Malfoy knows."

Reyana punched him in the shoulder, her cheeks stained a pink that was not wholly due to the wind.

"Blaise!"

He laughed.

"You know you want him."

"Ya whatever." she grumbled. "If you don't stop that, I'll tell everyone that you've got a thing for Severus."

"Ewww!" his face screwed up in disgust. "You wouldn't."

"Try me." she offered, "I'll tell them how you wake up every morning begging for him to take you, and how you stare at him dreamily during class, and doodle hearts on your essays...Eeeeeeeeee!" she shrieked as Blaise dove at her and started tickling.

"Say you won't do it!"

"I... haha...won't...hehhahe." she giggled. "Promise."

He let her go and the two friends dashed off, their joyful laughter mingling with the swiftly falling snow.

Neither noticed the blond boy staring after them almost wistfully.

**OoOoOoO**

Reyana slid her feet into her navy blue slippers and padded into the bathroom to treat herself to a birthday bubble bath. She loved her tub. It was almost obscene how much she loved it. She loved to slide into the hot water to her neck and let the scented bubbles cover her body. She loved how relaxed she felt after every leisurely bath, and the smooth clean feel that her skin got. This morning she poured a capful of the lavender bubbles into the tub and sank into the water. Usually she would lounge for a half hour or so, but today was her birthday, and she'd caught sight of the pile of presents at the foot of her bed. She really wanted to open them, so she limited herself to 15 minutes of relaxation and 5 minutes for shampooing and such. After her twenty minutes were up, she wrapped herself in a terrycloth robe and went into her room to open her gifts.

The first one was from the Headmaster. Inside she discovered a variety of muggle candies. Immediately she opened a package of Smarties and poured the chocolate candies into her mouth and sighed in delight. The small brightly colored candies were her favorites.

Blaise had gotten her a forest green winter cloak in velvet, with a rabbit fur lining. It was the softest thing she'd ever worn. She made a note to give him a huge hug at breakfast later.

Severus bought her a book filled with simple potions that didn't require magic to brew and a note giving her access to his personal store of ingredients. That brought a smile and a warmth in her heart. She could sense the thoughtful affection behind the gift.

There were other assorted candies from other of the Slytherins and to her surprise a book entitled _"Dream Magic and it's Uses."_ by Awena Talbot, from the Golden Trio. She couldn't help the momentary sneer that touched her lips.

The last gift on the pile was a box wrapped in silver and green tissue paper. There was a card attached and Reyana read it curiously.

_Reyana,_

_I saw these and knew that they were meant for you. I hope you will wear _

_them and think of me._

_Thank you for saving my life earlier this month. You are a wonderfully_

_kind person, and I apologize for any insult I may have inflicted upon you._

_I have been taught since childhood to despise all muggles and_

_muggleborns. You have proved my father wrong, and I will endeavor to _

_be more accepting._

_Sincerely,_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy_

Reyana felt her jaw drop. A gift and an apology? Her fingers trembled as she peeled away the tissue and opened the deep red box. Her hand went to her mouth to stifle the gasp that escaped. A tear trickled down her cheek as she lifted the dragon earrings from their satin bed. How could he have known? How could he have read her mind to know? It was totally unlike the Draco she knew. Maybe there was more to him than his name. Her heart expanded and as she gently affixed the earrings to her ears, Reyana knew that there was no going back. She was well and truly in love with Draco Malfoy.

* * *

There's the next bit. Sorry that it's later than usual. I started school this week. College is all consuming.

Please review and let me know what you think.


	16. Kiss the Girl

Ha. I'm back. For a little while. This chapter has been written for awhile, and I'm still suffering from writer's block. Hopefully it'll get better soon.

The title is from Disney's "The Little Mermaid".

Enjoy! And thanks to my few reviewers. I love you!

* * *

The day dawned clear and cold. A thin layer of frost coated the blades of grass and made swirling designs on the windows. The sun shone down from a pale blue sky, illuminating but not warming the land. Draco Malfoy awoke shivering, cocooned in his blankets, his feet tangled in the sheets in an attempt to thaw them. He groaned, his temper already on the rise. His feet were blocks of ice and there was a stone floor between him and his slippers. He scowled, and pulled his thick covers even closer and closed his eyes again, determined to ignore the sunlight and return to sleep. He was just drifting off into a dream involving several beautiful women, breakfast tea, trench coats, and a rather hideous brown and yellow couch, when a pair of hands shook him roughly awake again.

"Hell no!" he groaned, cracking his eyes open to glare at Blaise who was grinning down at him.

"Here are your slippers." Blaise said in amusement. "Now haul your pretty little ass out of bed and get ready for the game!"

"You think my ass is pretty?" Draco said slyly, but the effect was ruined by the yawn that the followed.

Blaise laughed and yanked away the blankets.

"Perhaps. Now up!"

"Slavedriver." Draco growled, sliding his feet into the plush slippers. "Sadistic slavedriver."

"Yup." the other boy said cheerfully, "We want to win this match."

Draco was wide awake now. Today was the Gryffindor/Slytherin quidditch match. He'd been training manically so that this time, his last match against Harry 'bloody' Potter, he would catch the Snitch.

He took a quick shower, and dressed in his quidditch robes. Knowing that he was going to freeze out there, he put a simple warming spell on the clasps of his robes. Hopefully they would emit enough heat that he would be able to concentrate fully on the game.

He made his way down to breakfast, his usual sneer in place. He sat and piled his plate high with his traditional pre-game food. Danish, Eggs, Juice, and Fresh Fruit. He ate quickly and with single minded determination. His mind was already running over the strategies for the game.

"Draco. Hi."

He looked up and smiled at Reyana.

"Hi Reyana."

They hadn't really talked much since her birthday. Draco had only purchased the earrings as a means to an end, but he found himself hoping nervously that she'd enjoy them. Every day since, Draco had been trying to convince himself that it was all for his mission. That his heart didn't skip when he saw her smile, and that he didn't look forward to seeing her at every meal. He mentally repaired the walls around his heart as he gestured for her to sit.

"Good Luck today Draco." she said offhand, slathering cream cheese on a bagel.

"He's gonna need it." a voice jeered from behind Draco's shoulder.

"Weasel." he drawled without turning around. The redhead wasn't worth the effort. "How nice of you to join us."

"Changing sides?" Pansy sneered.

"Too bad we don't accept vermin."

Draco grinned as Millicent joined the verbal assault.

"Yes Weasel." he leaned back and looked into the furious blue eyes. "Do stick around. We serpents can never resist the call of fresh meat."

The table erupted into laughter and Draco caught sight of a quickly repressed smile on Reyana's face.

Draco watched in satisfaction as Weasley turned even redder and then stomped off in a huff.

"Draco..." Reyana started, and he turned to her, eyebrow raised in question

"All Slytherin players!" the quidditch captain's voice rang out. "Breakfast is over! To the pitch!"

Draco pushed back, and resisted the urge to shrug apologetically at Reyana. He turned and sauntered out of the Great Hall, aware of the eyes following his departure.

Reyana slid onto the hard wooden bench next to Pansy. The air was still and their breath made frosty clouds in front of their mouths. The stands were packed with students bundled up against the cold and decked out in their House colors. Reyana looked around with a curious eye. This was the oddest sport she'd ever heard of. It reminded her a little of that ancient Mayan game with hoops and heavy balls, but she was pretty sure that the Mayans hadn't had broomsticks or self-propelling balls. She was greatly looking forward to the game. She'd even worn a silver sweater under her green cloak, so she blended in well with the other Slytherin fans. Her dragon pendent and earrings were her only jewelery, and matched her outfit perfectly.

As she and the other students watched, the two teams walked out onto the pitch, broomsticks held firmly in their gloved hands. Reyana picked Draco out easily and watched, or rather stared at him. Madam Hooch blew the whistle, released the balls and the players were off. Draco flew high above the game and circled, looking, Reyana presumed for the ever elusive Golden Snitch. She tried to follow the fast moving game, but the constant movement made her head hurt. She was as vocal as the other Slytherins every time their team scored, and booed and hissed every time Gryffindor got the Quaffle in which unfortunately enough was more often then the Slytherins. The score after 45 minutes stood at 50-30 Gryffindor. Reyana was beginning to go numb. She couldn't feel her nose or her ears anymore and her fingers, even in her wool gloves were getting stiff. She only wanted the game to be over so she could fix herself a cup of hot tea and thaw out.

"Potter's diving! Has he seen the Snitch? Malfoy follows close behind." the commentator shouted

Reyana leaned forward, her heart in her mouth.

"Draco!" she screamed along with the other Slytherins. "Go Draco!"

Draco was following close on the tail of Potter when all of a sudden he looked up and pulled out of the dive.

"What is Malfoy doing? Is he giving the game to Gryffindor?" the commentator was amused.

Reyana followed Draco with her eyes as did the rest of the spectators. Potter pulled out of the dive and leaning forward against his broom, tried to catch up with Draco, but it was too late for the Gryffindors. Draco had extended his arm and snatched the Golden Snitch out of the air. The Slytherin stands erupted into hysterical cheering and as one they rushed down from the stands to congratulate their Housemates.

Reyana followed, a huge grin on her face and a warmth in her heart. Draco had won. He'd done it! Done what no Slytherin had been able to do in 7 years. He caught the Snitch before Potter!

Draco touched down on the grass and Reyana could see the exultant look on his face before he was mobbed by the Slytherins.

"Back off! Back off!" Madam Hooch was yelling waving her arms wildly in the air and blowing her whistle. Reluctantly the students backed off, allowing Malfoy to hand the Snitch to the flying instructor. He turned and Reyana tried to melt back into the crowd but he saw her, and the smile on his face widened and he winked at her. Reyana flushed and decided to give the congratulations he so deserved. She went up to him and without thinking, threw her arms around him. He responded by pulling her close and resting his head on her shoulder for a moment.

"Good Job." Reyana managed to whisper. Her heart was pounding and she was trembling. Being in Draco's arms was a dream come true. A dream she hadn't really realized until this moment. His arms were strong and gentle and he smelled of vanilla. She never wanted him to let go, but he did. He released her and gave her a private smile.

"I'm glad you came." he said honestly, ignoring the rest of his fans crowding around.

Reyana blushed.

"I wouldn't have missed it."

He glanced at her flushing cheeks and caught sight of her earrings. His eyes lit up and he reached out and brushed his fingers against the silver dragons.

"You're wearing them."

Reyana laughed at his surprised look and touched his arm hesitantly.

"Of course I am. I've wanted them for ages. Thank you."

He shrugged it off, but his eyes betrayed how much it meant to him.

Blaise stepped up, ending the moment.

"Party in the Common Room." he said in a low voice. "Free drinks."

Draco nodded and then gave Reyana an apologetic smile.

"I need to change. I'm all sweaty."

She nodded and waved him off.

"See you at the party?"

He nodded before heading off.

Blaise gave Reyana a sly smile.

"Everything going well on the Malfoy front I see."

She pretended to ignore him, but a tiny smile touched her lips.

Blaise rolled his eyes and took her arm, forcing her to walk back up to the castle with him.

"Youare a good influence on him I think." he commented. "The only time he smiles is for you."

Reyana bit her lip and fought the hope rising in her. Could he really like her? Was there any hope for her? Probably not. She was a muggle after all and Draco was a pureblood. But that wouldn't stop her from hoping. After all, he had given her the earrings. And he'd returned her impulsive hug.

She was silent the rest of the way to the common room, busy considering Draco.

They entered the room and the silence was broken by the pure chaos inside. There were students everywhere, most with glasses of alcohol, in varying states of soberness. A glass of something was pushed into her hand and she took a experimental sip. The liquid burned all the way down and instantly sent a tendril of warmth through her stomach. An arm went around her waist and she turned to see Draco. His eyes were hard again. The mask was back into place, but that didn't keep the tingle from running up her spine.

"Draco?"

He didn't speak, only rubbed his left forearm absently and downed the amber drink in his other hand.

Reyana had a bad feeling.

"Is something wrong?"

He looked into her eyes searchingly and Reyana tried to project only concern and affection. He shook his head firmly.

"He calls." he said in very low whisper so no one would hear.

Reyana winced and gave him a sympathetic smile.

His eyes softened, he leaned forward and placed a butterfly kiss on her mouth. Before Reyana could react, his eyes were hard again and he was gone.

Draco rushed from the common room, the burning in his arm overwhelming him. As he hurried across the grounds, dodging students deftly, he contemplated 'the kiss'. He hadn't meant to kiss her. He hadn't planned on any of this. He hadn't expected to fall for her. He could admit it to himself now. Seeing her at his game, her eyes shining and her cheeks chapped from the cold, had meant the world to him, and it was as she wrapped her arms around him, that he finally gave in and allowed himself to feel. But, now he was on his way to the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord that he was going to deliver Reyana to. And he was going to do it. He had no choice. And nothing could come between him and his loyalty to his master. He apparated to the cottage and after securing his white mask, Draco entered. The Dark Lord was sitting in a tall backed armchair stroking his snake Nagini.

"My Lord." Draco said softly bowing down to the ground.

"Draco." the master did not sound pleased.

Draco felt a shiver of dread chill his body. He wasn't sure what his sin was this time, but he knew that he was going to be punished for it either way.

"Yes master?"

"I can sense your conflicting emotions."

"What conflict My Lord?" Draco hedged carefully, keeping his eyes on the ground, "I will admit that I have started to care for the muggle girl, despite my efforts, but I will still give her to you."

"Hmmm." was the only response from the Dark Lord.

Terror filled Draco. He still had vivid memories of his last punishment. He had no desire to experience that again.

"I will allow you to leave and continue with your assignment."

Relief, quickly stifled, filled Draco.

"But," Voldemort snarled, his eyes glowing red. "If you fail to deliver, I will kill you."

Draco bowed as low as he could, unable to wholly hide his tremblings.

"Oh and before you go." the Dark Lord smirked and raised his wand. Draco braced himself for the pain. But as always, when it came, he wasn't prepared and fell to the dirt floor in agony.

Fortunately it only lasted a few minutes and after it was over Draco was able to walk upright and proudly to the door.

He returned to Hogwarts, muttered a quick cleaning spell, and went back to join the party in the common room. He grabbed a glass of colorless alcohol and drained in one gulp. Only his pride kept him from coughing and choking as the nearly pure alcohol slid down his throat and into his stomach. He sank down on a couch, listlessly watching the joyful, drunken celebration raging on around him. He saw Reyana sitting at a table with Blaise, Pansy, and a 6th year boy named Simon. They were playing poker and it appeared that Pansy was winning by a healthy margin. A smile whispered across Draco's face as he observed the concentration on Reyana's face. Her nose was wrinkled up and her eyes narrowed. She was biting her lip in a way that made heat course through Draco's body. He pushed the thoughts away and reached for another glass of liquor. The Dark Lord owned him, and never before had he felt the pain it more severly. He swished the rum around in his mouth for several seconds as he thought. The Dark Lord would reward him for his loyalty. Reyana was naught but a means to an end. And if the Dark Lord was feeling generous, perhaps Draco could take a turn with her after he presented her to the Death Eaters.

* * *

There it is! Please leave a review. I love getting them.


End file.
